What Name Shall I Take
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Sakura Haruno is no simple girl with the blood of three important clans running through her veins, she knows nothing of her birthright as she travels around from land to land with her godmother Tsunade, who'd been her mothers best friend, until a certain blonde knucklehead shows up to drag them back to the Leaf Village, a major twist story
1. Prologue

When she was born, her parents died, it was a freak accident to be honest, followed by two events happening that changed the course of the Shinobi world, the first event being that she was taken in by a Legendary figure.

"Tsunade she's your goddaughter, you have to take responsibility for her" a voice said and baby Sakura perked her ears up, it was the first voice she'd ever heard even as she lay crying in her crib not understanding what was going on in the least.

She could only see fuzzy things right now as another voice piped in "I know she's my goddaughter, Mebuki was my best friend after all, but I don't know if I can, you know people always die on me, who's to say Sakura won't as well" another voice snapped.

Voice thick with emotion "Sakura needs to be protected Tsunade, her last name might be Haruno, but we know that she has Senju and Uchiha blood in her, possibly even Uzumaki due to her parents ancestry, and once people learn that her Father was the Fourth she'll be in constant danger" the previous voice snapped back.

For a few minutes there was utter silence all the while baby Sakura cried "Fine I'll take her but don't expect her to come back to this village, once I leave, we stay gone for good" the second voice finally relented to the demands being made of her.

And a fuzzy face leaned over baby Sakura taking her into their arms, rocking her and making shushing noises that had her tears abating, before to long her eyes drooped in tiredness and eventually fluttered shut drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

As for the second event, two powerful historical figures were reborn, their memories in tact and a second chance at life to redo everything, not brothers this time sure, though no one would figure this out until many years later when the time was right.

That very same night that baby Sakura was born, she was taken away from her home "Come Shizune" Tsunade sighed carrying her goddaughter precariously and hoping that she managed to protect the one thing that mattered to her now.

"Of course Milady" young Shizune called following after her dead Uncle's lover as they left the Leaf Village behind where they'd stay away for several years until eventually they were pulled back by a knucklehead blonde with the last name of Uzumaki.


	2. Chapter 1

~Two Years Later~

"I see you found something fun to do Sakura-chan" Shizune giggled at the two year old girl, playing in the mud with Tonton, getting absolutely filthy but having the time of her life no doubt as Tonton oinked in merriment.

Upon being spoken to the little girl focused her attention Shizune "Zu-chan, Zu-chan, Zu-chan up, up, up" Sakura demanded and so Shizune took the little girl into her arms, Tonton following as they headed back to the hotel they'd been staying in for awhile now.

"What was she doing taking a mudbath or something" Tsunade snorted eyeing her goddaughter covered in mud from head to toe, Shizune laughed sheepishly and her mentor rolled her honey orbs before gesturing to the bathroom.

Just like that both Sakura and Tonton got a bath together and soon it was lights out for the little girl "She's really quite smart for a two year old" the ravenette said running her fingers through the silky pink hair of the two year old.

"Yeah and with a destructive temper, I swear last time she threw a fit when I told her no, she used chakra" the blonde scowled, of course the girl was going to be extremely talented with her Father having been of Uchiha descent and the Fourth Hokage, and her mother a Senju, with possibly Uzumaki blood in her ancestry.

And little Sakura didn't know any of that as it was a secret and neither woman were quite sure if they were ever going to tell the girl, it was entirely to dangerous, despite Sakura going undetected for the last two years.

Shizune bit her lip and bent to scoop Tonton into her arms who immediately joined the toddler in sleep "Just so cute" Shizune squealed softly at the adorable sight of the snuggling duo as Sakura turned in her sleep to throw her arms around the pig.

Tsunade felt her lips twitch "Let her sleep" Tsunade shushed the teenager softly as they settled down for a quiet afternoon until Sakura was awake and running amok around the room like the hyperactive two year old she was.

Playing long and hard into the evening until it was time for supper "Don't you want your favorite sweet Sakura-chan" the ravenette enticed the toddler into eating her vegetables with a small bowl of matcha anmitsu.

Viridian orbs lit up and soon the tray of zuchini, brusell sprouts, squash and broccoli was devoured "Still don't know how that became her favorite dessert" the honey eyed blonde snorted watching with a fond smile as the girl dug right in.

Before finally becoming full "Sweepy now" the little rosette sniffed as her face and hands were cleaned, eyes drooping in tiredness as she was dressed in her pajamas and allowed to snuggle with Tonton again as the three of them went to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

"Your four now Sakura that means no more being carried everywhere unless it's absolutely necessary or if your to tired" Tsunade said as they began their trek around Lightning Country, looking down at her goddaughter.

Who was sporting a sulk, Tonton in her short skinny arms "I..is it cau..cause I was bad ye..yesterday th..tha why you punish me" Sakura sniffled suddenly crying and even Tsunade was just a little bit worried about what the girl was talking about.

Until she remembered "No Sakura your not being punished, because honestly that guy had it coming" the blonde smothered her laughter while Shizune bit her lip harshly to keep from giggling hysterically in remembrance.

~Flashback to Yesterday~

They'd just arrived at a small inn, at the Hidden Snow Village, near the border of Lightning Country "Let me go get our supplies Milady, Sakura needs a warm bath" Shizune offered knowing the young girl must be freezing and utterly exhausted.

Relieved when the woman nodded shortly and vanished up the steps after the hostess, four year old pinkette in arms, Shizune sighed and headed back out into the cold, looking for all the things they needed and choosing each item carefully.

Before traipsing back to the inn feeling like she was in need of a warm shower herself "Out like a light I see" the ravenette commented upon entering their shared room and found one of the members of their group napping under a thick blanket, curled around Tonton yet again.

Her mentor gave a dry laugh "Yeah now go on Shizune, take that shower" Tsunade ushered the nineteen year old off, all of their supplies were set down and the young woman disappeared into the bathroom attached to their room.

When she was done she dressed in a thick yukata that went to her ankles and returned to the main part of their room and found the futons set out and ready for them to crawl beneath the thick blankets, Sakura and Tonton situated between them on a futon all her own.

A few hours later into their nap, still the same day and near supper time, there was a loud racket downstairs that woke all occupants of their room, prompting them to crawl out of their warm futons and go find out what the racket was about.

Upon reaching the last step they heard yelling and shouting "What do you mean there's no more rooms, do you not know who I am, if you don't give me a room this instance I'll have your head cut off" a man demanded.

"I..I'm so..sorry Sir b..but w..we really don't have any open rooms at this current time" the hostess stuttered her way through the explanation she'd already given the clearly drunk man, while trying to stay as far away from him as possible as well.

This seemed to enrage him even further "THEN KICK SOMEONE OUT, I WANT A ROOM AND YOUR DAMN WELL GOING TO GIVE ME ONE" he bellowed and slammed his hand down on the counter.

Clearly at a loss the hostess looked around for someone to help her when the drunk man was distracted as the woman she'd rented the last room out to shuffled forward with her companions, a teenage girl and a four year old that was absolutely adorable.

"Your disturbing the residents of this inn sir so if I were you I'd go find another inn to sleep in because like the woman said there is no free rooms here" the honey eyed busty blonde put a hand on her hip ready to lay into the drunkard.

Who made the worst mistake he could ever make in that single moment, snatching up the four year old and holding her at knife point "If you don't want girly to get it, you will give up your room to me right now" the man ordered cruelly, giving a ghastly smirk at Tsunade.

Before any of them could react, Sakura bit down on the hand that was entirely to close to her face, drawing blood, the drunk man let out a yell and she dropped to the floor and swung around quick as a flash "Don't be sho mean and shober up" the little pinkette shouted.

Swinging her foot out and up into the drunkards important bits a strangled, agonized girly sort of scream erupted from his throat as the man slumped to the floor holding his damaged private parts, rambling incoherently at the pain he'd just been subjected to.

Then to further his humiliation he was hefted up and thrown out into the cold where the door to the inn was slammed shut behind him, the hostess was very thankful and let them stay for free for the night as they ate dinner in their room before going back to sleep.

~End Flashback~

"Anyway that's not the point Sakura, the point is you need to learn how to stand on your own to feet since I'm going to be training you, building up muscles mass in your legs will help you improve your stamina" Tsunade patted her goddaughter on the head.

Finally turning and walking away at a slower pace that she was use to, she wasn't that cruel after all "Come on Sakura-chan better hurry" Shizune smiled heading after her mentor, with a sniff and swiping her eyes Sakura hurried after the two women.

"You realy gonna twain me Tsu-chama" Sakura questioned with all the curiousness of a four year old, Tsunade nodded seriously and with that they trekked forward, it was a long exhausting day for Sakura who was completely dead on her feet when they did stop at an inn.

She was also the first to crash after eating dinner and taking a bath with Tonton "Sheesh if she was that tired, why didn't she say anything" the honey eyed blonde shook her head in exasperation at the passed out four year old.

"Probably didn't want to disappoint you Milady, you know she loves you" the ravenette reminded kindly as a clone was made to keep an eye on the sleeping child, while they went to a bar across the street to treat themselves a little bit.

Never did they think they'd have an encounter with the Raikage of all people as he stormed into the bar, flaring his nostrils and making demands "Unruly Ay what do you want, can't you see I'm trying to enjoy my drink" Tsunade snapped.

"One of my men needs your expertise at healing, I demand that you heal him" Ay ordered glaring harshly in hopes to make the woman submit, he couldn't lose Karai and Amai was to inexperienced with the mystical palm for the delicate work needed.

Tsunade raised a brow then glanced to her apprentice "Milady doesn't heal anymore, if I offer up my own healing skills would that satisfy you Lord Raikage" Shizune offered catching on to the hint, they couldn't have the Raikage following them around after all.

It was to dangerous "It has to be Tsunade she's the only one" the dark skinned man glared harsher trying to get his point across, Shizune bit her lip and glanced to her mentor in hopes that she'd come up with something.

"Fine but you'll owe me a favor and I expect you to deliver on it eventually" the honey eyed blonde scowled furiously, shooting a look at her apprentice, who vanished back to the inn, while she followed after the Raikage.

All the way to where the injured person was and with little effort got rid of the exploding insect, she reminded Ay that she'd be collecting on the favor and that he better not forget as she stormed away back to the inn.

Only to find Sakura wide awake "Sowwy was sweepy Tsu-chama" the little rosette yawned cutely, rubbing her face into Tonton's jacket, still sleepy and she'd nearly drifted off again when she jolted into an alert state when Tsunade patted her on the head again.

"No worries Sakura-chan, I'm sure Tsunade-sama understands and is very proud that you lasted all the way to the inn" the raven haired teenager among them offered with a fond smile for the small child, who gave them a truly happy smile in return.

It really was quite a tragedy that both her parents had died the same night she'd been born, but there was little any one could do as they settled down for the night, following the routine they had for the last four years in going to sleep, Sakura nestled safely between them.


	4. Chapter 3

Another year came and went, and now young Sakura was five, which meant she was old enough to start her shinobi training "Don't worry Sakura, I'm here if something happens" Tsunade said as they stopped for the day.

In an abandoned house that looked like it had seen better days, with a large expansive fenced in backyard, she was teaching the girl her first throwing lesson and poor Sakura was as nervous as she'd ever seen the child.

"How did you say it was done again Tsuna-sama" Sakura frowned fiddling with the dull shuriken carefully of course, she didn't want to get cut after all even if the weapon wasn't all that sharp, she still had to be careful.

Tsunade sighed softly "First Sakura-chan you want to take this stance…good let me adjust you just a little bit and then you take your shuriken and with a quick flick of the wrist, no don't add to much power yet, throw your weapon" Shizune instructed.

Sakura listening with all the intensity of a child, without the usual short attention span all children had then once the lecture was finished, focused her emerald orbs on the target a few feet away from her and threw the shuriken.

Unfortunately while the weapon made it to the target, it didn't have much strength behind the throw and bounced harmlessly from the wood, Sakura huffing and puffing went to collect her weapon, then stomped her way back to her starting point to try again.

Companions standing behind her watching in amusement "Such a temper that girl has, I don't know who she got it from, her mother or me" the blonde woman attempted to smother her laughter as Sakura's frustration grew when she was unable to make the weapon stick in the wood.

While Sakura had good aim, she didn't have much strength in her arms "Not nice to laugh Tsunade-sama" the raven haired woman scolded hiding her own laughter as Sakura gave them the stink eye, knowing they were laughing at her.

As she trudged off to collect the shuriken again, even if it was just three feet away, "Am I doing something wrong Shizune-nee-chan" the rosette sniffled thirty minutes later and plopped on the ground sulking.

"Not at all sweetie, we just have to get the muscles in your arms built up, then you'll be able to complete the exercise, for now just practice, have fun and don't get so frustrated" Shizune soothed knowing the girl was upset.

Her lip wobbled and Sakura sniffled a couple more times before drying her eyes and standing to take up the throwing stance again to keep practicing for a little while longer "Honestly" Tsunade snorted in amusement.

Sakura lasted for another twenty minutes before her arms began to hurt as she kept switching from her left hand to her right hand, not wanting to rely solely on one hand to throw her weapons, from a book she read it was called being ambidextrous.

"May I stop now please" Sakura requested politely in that adorable way that had Tsunade saying yes to nearly everything she asked and so they headed into the old abandoned home where their sleeping bags were set up and dinner was bubbling over a fire pit courtesy a clone.

They ate then crawled into their sleeping bags to get some shut eye "Oink, oink" Tonton said snuggling up to Sakura like she'd grown use to over the last five years and going to sleep like the rest of them.

For the next two weeks Sakura struggled, pushing herself to build up some muscles mass in her arms, complete with childish tantrums that left little cracks in the earth and finally she managed to throw the weapon hard enough to stay stuck to the bullseye.

"Very well done Sakura, now we'll move on to the next weapon, a kunai, remember this is heavier than your shuriken and requires a little more strength to throw" the honey eyed blonde handed over the next weapon, a kunai.

It felt extremely heavy in her hands and Sakura nearly dropped it but gripped the handle tightly before she did "Really heavy" the pinkette huffed using what little muscles she had in her arms to lift her right arm and throw the kunai.

Disappointment was clear in her expressive eyes as the kunai went less than a couple inches before dropping with a clatter to the ground "Oh dear" the ravenette murmured as the five year old stared in horror at the kunai.

That started the first tantrum of the day as she stomped her little foot the deepest frown on her face they'd ever seen and tears streaming down her cherubic cheeks "How come it didn't go far, it's not fair I've been practicing for two weeks already" Sakura flopped on the ground.

Beating the earth with her fists and feet the two women simply waited for the tantrum to end before speaking "I know it's frustrating Sakura and it may seem like you haven't made any progress, but I promise you, you have, just keep practicing" Tsunade explained.

Kneeling at the girls side and brushing the tears away gently, Sakura sniffled but sat up "Now try again and remember we aren't expecting you to be perfect right away Sakura-chan" Shizune smiled warmly lifting the little girl's spirit.

As she stood and grabbed up the heavy weapon again to throw at the target, only to receive the same result as before, this time though Sakura tried again and again and again for thirty minutes until she'd finally had enough of her throwing lesson.

She flopped down on her behind and crossed her arms sulking "Well that's the end of training for the day I guess" the blonde woman sighed collecting the kunai and putting it away before heading inside to start lunch.

Asking any more of the girl that day would have her throwing another temper tantrum "Here you go Sakura-chan, just try not to get in to much trouble you two" the raven haired woman set down Tonton and the duo vanished to explore the backyard.

Having taken to doing that since they'd arrived and had cleaned the place up somewhat "KK Shizune-nee-chan" the rosette waved marching off, pig in tow and disappearing into the bushes searching for interesting things to bring back and show off to her companions.

When she noticed it was almost lunch time Sakura charged from the bushes and back to the old house they'd set up in for however long it took her training, she had a feeling they'd be there for awhile and arrived just in time.

Her godmother had just been standing to go find her "Guess your more perceptive than I thought, before lunch go clean up" Tsunade laughed pointing at the basin of water and the girl scrambled over to it and onto a stool to wash her hands and face.

"All clean now Tsuna-sama, lunch please" Sakura smiled brightly zipping back over to the woman and holding out her hands for inspection, Tsunade nodded and a bowl of fish stew with some crackers and a cup of water was put in her hands.

"I really don't know where that girl gets her energy sometimes" Shizune shook her head feeling exhausted watching Sakura scarf her food down at a rapid pace, then zoom off to play some more with Tonton trailing after the five year old.

Later on when it was almost dinner time and Sakura hadn't returned yet, they went looking for her and found her nestled in a hollowed out tree, snuggling Tonton and snoozing the evening away, probably having exhausted herself exploring the backyard that was practically a jungle.

Made for some good entertainment though as Tsunade cradled Sakura in her arms, adjusting to make room for Tonton and carried them back to the old house "Wake up Sakura, eat dinner then you can go back to sleep" the blonde said once they were safely inside.

Shizune watching as the girl blinked her viridian eyes open to peer around "Oops got tired and the hole in the tree was comfy" the rosette yawned, before popping up from the floor to go wash up and accepting the plate of fried fish when she was done.

"As long as your having fun or tell us next time before taking a nap we don't mind Sakura-chan" the ebony haired woman scolded with a smile, neither of them had been to worried about the five year old as she would have come to find them immediately should anything be wrong.

Thankfully that was all the scolding Sakura needed as she nodded her head and once finished with dinner snuggled into her sleeping bag again to get some shuteye with her favorite snuggling companion right there in her arms like she was use to.

Before she knew it, another three weeks had flown by and she could successfully throw the kunai which was then followed by the lightest weapon she'd ever held, throwing needles and so Sakura set out practicing how to throw that weapon as well.

Until her throwing lessons were complete "Now what Tsuna-sama" Sakura asked in confusion a week later after figuring out the deal with the throwing needles, instead of taking a really long time like the other weapons.

"Now we get you started on endurance training Sakura, thirty minutes every day for a week, you'll run that course I set up" Tsunade pointed and her goddaughter stared at the obstacle course made specifically for her.

Then she was off and almost immediately the girl tripped over a low wall made out of earth "Oooh poor Sakura-chan is she going to be okay with this" Shizune winced but thankfully with the throwing lessons the temper tantrums had lessened and Sakura had a little more patience for things.

Case and point the five year old didn't get to frustrated when she was unable to jump the wall of earth the same height as her and after a couple of minutes figured out how to lift herself over it to continue running the obstacle course.

When she was done, there was sweat beaded on her forehead, dripping down her face, and her training clothes were absolutely soaked "Done now" the pinkette panted flopping on the cool ground in hopes to lower her body temperature.

Bless her godmother who handed her a flask of nice cold water "Sip slowly now or you'll puke" the blonde warned and she was all to happy to follow the command so long as the water wasn't being taken away.

Once the flask was emptied Sakura lay on the ground a little longer before popping up and dashing into the house to dress in her regular clothes to play "Heavens on earth, she's going to be the most hyperactive child I've ever seen in my entire life barring Guy" the ravenette sighed.

The week went slowly and when Sakura was done with the initial obstacle course, more obstacles was added with a longer time limit, until they eventually moved on to a bit of Taijutsu, a little Kenjutsu and practicing hand signs.

In all they'd probably spent nearly four months in that little abandoned house for Sakura's training but now they were leaving and hiding the house from prying eyes, marking it's position on a map that was stowed away, the three left it behind on their way to travel elsewhere for awhile.


	5. Chapter 4

Now a whopping six years old, Tsunade decided to collect on that favor the Raikage owed her, to further Sakura's training in an actual village "We're going really for this time huh Tsuna-sama" Sakura bounced happily as they packed up their belongings in storage scrolls.

Her lips quirked into a small smile "Yes that's right, Ay the Raikage owes me a favor and I want to up your training, in Hidden Cloud we'll be safer so we can stay longer than we usually do in other places" Tsunade laughed.

Watching the girl bounce ahead of them, that endurance training having really amped up her energy levels "Goodness she's excited" Shizune giggled, at the same time they were keeping a wary eye out as they got started on their trip to Lightning Country.

All the way from Earth Country, it would take them over a week, probably longer actually and none of them were looking forward to the trip but in order to reach Cloud walking was the only way to get anywhere.

Two weeks later the trip having taken that long, they arrived at the gates of the Hidden Cloud Village, Sakura's eyes were wide and full of childish curiosity since this was her first time seeing a ninja village ever.

Of course nothing was that simple and after a short scuffle which brought the Raikage out they were let into the village "What do you want Tsunade, why are you in my village" Ay growled not noticing the young child just yet.

He would in a few minutes though as Tsunade glanced subtly down at her goddaughter who was clung to her leg and hiding fully behind her "To collect on that favor you owe me Ay or have you forgotten" the blonde narrowed her honey eyes.

Dark as night eyes widened "And what are you asking for, money for booze or perhaps something else" the Raikage glowered not happy that she was actually there to collect on that stupid favor he'd promised her two years ago.

"I don't drink much anymore Ay so no I don't want money when I have plenty enough myself, what I want is access to your training grounds for two years to train my goddaughter" Tsunade admitted with a snort.

Never mind that the money she had was actually Sakura's inheritance from her parents and she'd honestly used very little of it herself, but the rest that had been used so far had been used on the child herself.

Ebony orbs narrowed and he finally noticed the fourth person in the office, a small tiny hand clung to a pants leg was all he saw of her "She's only six Lord Raikage" the ravenette answered when the man frowned.

"Come on out Sakura-chan, it's okay your safe I promise" Shizune soothed thinking that the girl was scared, that was actually the opposite of what she was feeling but neither woman really knew that as Sakura peeked around Tsunade's leg.

Locking gazes with the Raikage "A..Are you gonna let me train here R..Raikage-sama" the rosette asked in a quiet voice, not being loud or as hyperactive as her two ever there companions knew her to be.

Just a little surprised that the brat had apparent manners "Fine seeing as I owe Tsunade a favor anyway, don't expect me to give you accommodations that's one favor to many" Ay snorted harshly and Sakura ducked back behind Tsunade's leg again with a quiet nod of her head.

"Thank you very much Raikage-sama" Sakura smiled brightly at the man as they left his office behind and into the village to rent a small two bedroom apartment for the duration of their two year stay in the Hidden Cloud Village.

After unpacking their belongings the three set out to find a restaurant to eat at for their dinner as they'd arrived late in the day, after eating their fill, they returned to their rented apartment and settled down for some sleep.

~Following Morning~

Once done with breakfast Sakura dressed in her training clothes and then was whisked away to the training grounds they'd been permitted to use "Right…I think it's time you learned how to evade weapons" the blonde woman said, fiddling with a few shuriken.

Sakura's face morphed into one of open horror as she ducked and then ran as if the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels, dodging left or right when the shuriken neared and failing badly at the lesson until her companion ran out of weapons.

Unfortunately for her Shizune gave all her weapons over to her mentor and she had to start running again "Don't you think your going to hard on her, this is her first lesson at evasion after all" the raven haired woman frowned.

Watching the training session and poor Sakura was dodging like her life depended on it, not that she was really good at evading weapons as her reflexes were completely nonexistent and she ended up with thin scratches more often than not.

Tsunade snorted and kept throwing the weapons with carefulness, despite what Shizune thought she was kind of taking it easy on Sakura for the moment, giving the girl a few second reprieve before the next weapon was thrown.

Until she ran out of weapons again "I'm terrible" the rosette sniffed as she appeared before the two women a look of disappointment in herself on her face and unshed tears in her eyes from getting cut repeatedly by kunai, shuriken or throwing needles that had been thrown at her.

"You'll get better Sakura, now practice your hand signs, then we'll go find a bookstore and you can pick out three books to read and absorb their knowledge" Tsunade assured after healing the girl, before giving her another task along with some incentive.

The six year old brightened in excitement at the thought of getting new books "Who do you think she gets it from, her bookworm tendencies" Shizune asked as Sakura slowly went through the hand signs over and over again memorizing them with diligence and extreme concentration.

Eventually her arms began to hurt and growing bored with training for the day since she was so use to only have to only do one thing at a time she looked up at them with a hopeful expression "Books now please" Sakura pouted adorably.

Very happy when they headed to the market of the Hidden Cloud Village and found a bookstore where she was let loose to roam the shelves while Tsunade and Shizune sat outside on a bench after giving the girl enough ryo for three books only.

Fifteen minutes later when Sakura still hadn't come out of the bookstore they went back and found her chattering away to a teenager "And now I'm being given evasion training though I'm not very good at it yet" Sakura rambled, crinkling her nose up at the last part.

Dark skinned teenager eyeing her a small manner of amusement "Practice makes perfect, anyway Kid got to go" and then the teenager was gone, and Sakura turned to spy her companions and trainers with eyes rounded into dinner plates.

And then she turned bright red in embarrassment "It's good that you weren't afraid to talk to someone new Sakura, but please don't give me a heart-attack like that again" the honey eyed blonde grimaced.

"Sorry Tsuna-sama I didn't realize how long I was taking, though I did pick out the three books" the rosette held up her chosen before traipsing over to the counter to buy the books which prompted their departure from the market and back to their rented apartment for lunch.

Considering while Tsunade had been busy Shizune had went out to buy some groceries "Just be more careful next time, you don't know who's friend or foe here" the ebony haired woman scolded gently trying not to be to harsh.

While cooking lunch for them, Sakura nodded her head seriously in understanding and once they were finished eating, headed back out the door and to the park that was empty of children, Sakura looked to her companions, who waved their hands.

Being left to her own devices it seemed she tucked her chosen book for the day under her arm and with Tonton on her heels marched forward to sit beneath the lone tree at the park, cracking open her book as she did so to begin reading.

~1 hour later~

"Oink, oink" Tonton said drawing the young girl from her intense reading, the six year old only looked up when a shadow fell over her, blocking the sunlight and interrupting her reading, to spy a onyx eyed blonde.

More than wary after the warning Shizune-nee-chan had given her earlier, Sakura eyed the newcomer a little warily "Bit advanced don't you think" the blonde teenager finally spoke, gesturing to the book tucked into her arms.

"Nu-uh Tsuna-sama says that I'm very smart" Sakura shook her head resolutely hugging her recent purchase tightly to her chest fearful that it would be taken away from her as the boy before her seemed the type to do such things.

He raised a pale brow and looked around the park hoping to spy the girl's parents and didn't spot a single person that bore the features that were staring him in the face only two women that seemed to be absorbed in a conversation and paying them zero attention.

Then he glanced back to the child with narrowed eyes "You stole it didn't you, because I saw that same exact book in the bookstore just yesterday and I know how much it cost, little thief and your going to come with me to return it" the blonde accused and demanded in a haughty tone.

Sakura rose "I didn't steal Tsuna-sama gave me money, I'm not a thief and I'm not returning IT" the rosette yelled and stamped her little foot on the ground, creating a little crack that threw the blonde off balance a little as she booked it over to her companions, Tonton on her heels again.

Of course the teenager was hot on her tail just as she dove at Tsunade barreling into the woman's lap headfirst "What's going on here" Tsunade scowled wrapping her arms protectively around her goddaughter.

"Did you know that she stole that book" he leveled a glare on the small child before glancing into honey orbs that filled with irritation at his accusation, Sakura cowered into her godmother knowing that this was not going to end well.

"She did not, we gave her the money and watched her pay for it ourselves" Shizune announced eyeing her mentor warily the last thing they needed was for Tsunade to go on a rampage and take her anger out on a shinobi of Cloud considering he was sporting a headband after all.

Ebony irises widened "Oh…uh sorry then, how come you don't look like her and why doesn't she call you Mother" the younger blonde frowned in confusion at one of the women he'd dismissed on his initial scan of the park.

"Because you little brat I am her godmother" the honey eyed blonde snapped relaxing her protective grip on Sakura who had listened to the warning well about strangers and instead of trying to handle the situation herself had come to them for help.

It made her proud really "I see, anyway if she'd like, I can sit with her under the tree again, I'm Cee a shinobi of this village, Chunin Rank" the younger blonde finally introduced himself, Sakura frowned at him before looking to her godmother.

Who nodded her head at the tree "Just come to us if anything else happens" the raven haired woman waved nudging the six year old off back to the tree she'd been reading beneath before she'd been horribly interrupted.

Cee even went so far as to take Sakura by the hand despite her wariness of him for accusing her of stealing but went with the blonde anyway because her companions wanted some alone time to have their grownup talk as they called it.

"So can I get your name since you know mine now" Cee questioned carefully feeling like an idiot, she paused in her reading and peeked up at him from beneath her bangs, staring long and hard at him, a child had never been this wary around him before and it was a little disconcerting.

A few minutes later she nodded lightly "Sakura and that's Shizune-nee-chan, I've been with them for as long as I can remember, probably since I was born" Sakura announced and then promptly started chattering away like no tomorrow.

His brows were making a permanent home high on his forehead when his partner showed up "Well this is unexpected I didn't think I'd see you again Kid, it's me Darui from the bookstore remember" the dark skinned teenager grinned and flopped down.

Sandwiching the six year old girl between them as her whole face lit up "Course I remember what kind of question is that" the rosette grinned back widely, pleased that she wasn't alone with the blonde who still made her wary.

"Dunno but I don't think most six year old's would be as clever or as smart as you are Kid" Darui scratched his cheek remembering their conversation in the bookstore, before it had turned into a normal conversation.

It had been heated and highly unusual for a child her age and he knew that she'd be someone that turned the shinobi world on it's head based on that debate alone "Maybe not, by the way this is Cee-san in case you didn't know" Sakura pointed her thumb at the blonde.

Who opened his mouth and then closed it with a shake of his head "We're teammates Sakura-san so yes we already knew each other" the blonde cleared his throat "What's more surprising is that you two know each other" Cee huffed.

Wondering what the hell was going on in their village, Darui chuckled under his breath at his hotheaded friend "Bookstore, we got in a debate over one of the books she picked out" the dark skinned teen shrugged.

And the six year old nodded sagely in agreement "I still think I'm right you know if one employed the use of shadow clones they'd learn at a much faster rate because all the information that the clone has when it's dispelled is transferred back the original" the pinkette stuck her nose in the air.

"Hold up how do you know about shadow clones, shouldn't you be learning theory right now in the academy" the blonde gaped in confusion, what the hell was up with this girl, being to smart for her own good.

At the mention of an academy Sakura frowned "Not in any academy, Tsuna-sama is training me, has been for the past year" Sakura explained clutching her book tightly again and Darui noticed, sitting up to watch his partner closely.

More confused now "Wait you mean she moved you all the way here and didn't enroll you into the academy" Cee scowled, Sakura flinched away from him and just like that he swiftly calmed down trying not to lose his temper.

"They didn't move here, that woman over there was owed a favor by Lord Raikage, they'll be staying for two years and then leaving, Kid isn't going to be apart of the village" Darui cut in knowing because Sakura had told him in the bookstore.

Deflating at that Cee nodded stiffly probably thinking that it was wrong that her godmother had brought her here just for training and then they'd be leaving probably to never come back, an hour later Sakura scampered towards the two women who were her companions as they beckoned to her.

Before the three of them plus a pig left the park back to their rented apartment where dinner was made, eaten, Sakura washed up, read a little more from her book and then crawled into the futon with Tonton for some shuteye.


	6. Chapter 5

Upon reaching the age of seven, Sakura had, had a small growth spurt, instead of knee height she was now thigh height to her godmother and waist height for Darui and Cee who usually only showed up when she was brought to the park.

Today was an off day for her though as Ay had demanded something of Tsunade that had enraged the woman so much she'd stormed out of the village and was still gone, Shizune pacing back and forth restlessly "Just stay here okay Sakura-chan" Shizune finally said.

Before disappearing from the apartment, Sakura gripped Tonton in fear as the hours passed with no sign of either her godmother or beloved older sister, it was getting to be dark to with her stomach rumbling in hunger.

And when she couldn't take it anymore stood clutching Tsunade's pet pig in her arms and peeked out the apartment door around the darkening street with trepidation and hope in her heart that she might recognize someone.

No such luck and she shut the door pacing around like Shizune had much earlier and finally ending up in front of the door again "Oink, oink" Tonton said sniffing the air and wiggling when the door was opened for the second time by the seven year old.

Who lost her grip on the pig and Tonton went tearing down the streets "Tonton wait no come back here Shizune-nee-chan said not to leave" Sakura cried out but the pig didn't listen, she broke down in tears then, just crying her eyes out.

Minutes later there was a knock on the door and her heart leapt into her throat in fear, she didn't dare answer, scrambling for a kunai that had been left behind and holding it the proper way she'd been taught "Open up Kid, it's me Darui" a familiar voice called from the other side of the door.

"How can I be sure your the real Darui-ni" the rosette frowned heart pounding loudly in her chest so afraid because she'd never been alone like this before and she didn't know what to do or who to trust or even if those she trusted were trustworthy anymore.

From the other side shuffling sounded, it sounded like the person on the steps was shifting and trying to think of other ways to get her to let him inside "Your pet pig is with me" was finally said, followed by the familiar oinking of Tonton.

With that the door was thrown open as Sakura dropped the kunai and lunged into Darui's arms, "Tsunade-sama and Shizune-nee-chan left and didn't come back" Sakura cried explaining the situation.

Eyes wide at the distraught girl Darui scratched his cheek awkwardly not sure what to do or what to tell her "I'm sure they'll be back, they wouldn't abandon you like that, anyway looks like you could use some food" Darui chuckled when her stomach rumbled.

Still sniffling with tears trickling down her cheeks every couple of minutes Sakura pulled away and landed on her feet as she jumped to the floor, Darui blew out a breath shutting the door behind him as he entered the apartment fully.

Then shuffled over to the kitchenette and started making dinner for Sakura who was eerily quiet now, holding onto the pet pig that had found him and led him back there, he felt for her honestly, and if he were her caretakers he would have never left her alone in the first place.

"Thank you Darui-ni" the fuscia haired child sniffled when he set a plate of fried vegetables and fish with a slice of lemon and a cup of water before her, his lips quirked up on one side of his mouth as he made up his own plate and sat down to eat at table.

Rickety as it was and not very sturdy they ate in silence until every bite had been devoured, Darui was honestly surprised because most kids were picky with their vegetables "Nah thank you Kid" the dark skinned teenager waved.

Before he could say anything else a frantic pounding erupted on the door that had Sakura throwing herself into his arms again whimpering in fear as the tears started in again "Darui I know your in there, we have a problem that needs our immediate attention" Cee's voice yelled from the other side.

Never mind that it wasn't his partners house and he didn't know what the seventeen year old was doing in the random apartment, they were needed, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck when the teenager tried to put her down.

"I'm sorry Kid if I had any other choice I wouldn't leave you" Darui grimaced finally prying her arms from around his neck and setting her in the chair she'd vacated rather abruptly and then was gone out the door.

Missing the heart-breaking expression on Sakura's face as she curled into a ball beneath the table, crying her eyes out and completely inconsolable, she missed the door opening again as a neighbor heard her sobbing "Hey you alright" someone nudged her shoulder a couple minutes later.

She jolted cracking her head on the underneath side of the table as she tried to shoot into a defensive position "Easy now I'm not going to hurt you, I'm Atsui" the new blonde who had blue eyes introduced himself carefully.

As she slumped to the kitchen floor holding her bruised skull with probably a concussion but still staring at him warily "I want Tsunade-sama and Shizune-nee-chan" she finally broke down again saying two names of people he didn't know or even how to find them.

What Atsui did know was that this girl was alone "Shh, shh there, there it's okay, lets get you to Raikage-sama alright I'm sure he'll be able to help" Atsui pulled her gently into his arms and sat rocking her back and forth until the heart-wrenching cries abated.

The little girl also perked up at the mention of the Raikage "H..he Raikage-sama s..said something to Tsunade-sama, sh..she was so angry" she sniffled letting herself be picked up and carried off with this literal stranger, who she only knew the name of.

Upon entering the Raikage's Office she found one of the women that had been her companion for the last seven years there "Sakura-chan, oh kami Sakura-chan I'm so sorry I didn't think" Shizune freaked out in realization that she'd left Sakura completely alone and defenseless.

"I..Is Tsunade-sama okay" Sakura asked reaching out for the raven haired woman who was important to her and Atsui releasing her fully once she was completely wrapped up in Shizune's arms being held tight.

Raikage watching on with a scowl "Found her alone, sobbing her eyes out, beneath a table" the blue eyed blonde that had brought the young girl explained, wearing a frown all his own as he watched the woman hug the seven year old.

And then say something completely stupid "Tsunade-sama's at the hospital Sakura-chan, unfortunately I have to stay with her so….." the ebony haired woman grimaced and Sakura's expression morphed into one of agony.

Shizune could have hit herself as the tears started in force "What she means is that she's helping out at the hospital and not in a room herself brat" Ay butt in not wanting the girl to start wailing, he hated loud brats after all.

Immediately her very expressive eyes met his "Is that what made Tsunade-sama so mad" the rosette rubbed her eyes harshly, swiping her sleeve across her face to get rid of the tears, leaving behind puffy bags, bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Yeah brat she also warned me that I owed her another favor before accepting my demand" the Raikage scoffed, regardless of his feelings on that matter, he would do whatever the woman asked because he didn't want to be nearly beheaded again.

Calming down rapidly Sakura slumped against Shizune and nestled her face into the woman's neck emotionally exhausted "I should be glad that she didn't throw one of her destructive temper tantrums" Shizune sighed feeling Sakura's breathing even out a couple minutes later.

"Destructive temper tantrums" Ay raised a brow at that curious, sure he knew Tsunade was teaching the brat who was her goddaughter as he'd learned, but surely the woman wasn't teaching her chakra enhanced strength.

Shizune nodded "Mhm ever since she was two, any time she was told no, she'd throw herself on the floor or ground and beat it with her fists or feet and leave behind tiny little cracks" the ebony haired woman explained.

His brows shot into his hairline at that "You have to get back to the hospital right, I can watch over her if you'd like, before you go though you might want to check her head, she cracked it on the underneath side of the table" Atsui warned when she held the girl out to him.

Taking a chance in trusting him no doubt only to pull Sakura close again, hand glowing green as she healed the lump that had formed before holding her out, Atsui took Sakura as he'd learned her name was and headed back to the apartment he'd found her in.

Upon entering he found himself at a loss, should he make dinner, a quick glance at the table told him no so all that was left was to put the girl to bed, "Oink, oink" a pig oinked quite intently at him before turning and disappearing down the hallway.

With nothing to do he followed and came to a door which he opened to find a room, Sakura's room probably, in the corner was a rolled up futon, Atsui pursed his lips then returned to what looked like the living room area and carefully lay the seven year old on the old couch.

Before dashing back down the hall to the room he'd been led to, hurriedly unrolling the futon and spreading out the blankets he was done a few minutes later and returned to where he'd left the little girl, picking her up carefully again and taking her down to her room.

He wasn't going to even bother attempting to change Sakura's clothes instead took off her little sandals and tucked her underneath the covers, the pig crawling in afterwards "Not want I expected to do on my night off but whatever" Atsui mused to himself.

Returning to the living room and grabbing a book off the shelve that looked like it was about to fall any given minute, then plopped down on the old couch and started reading, getting absorbed in the book until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

Asleep as he was, Atsui missed the door opening and two women trudging wearily into the house "W…" Tsunade started in a loud voice only to be abruptly cut off as Shizune slapped a hand over her mouth and looked fearfully around.

Noting that Sakura wasn't in the living room the two women headed down the hall to the room Sakura had taken over and found the girl within, "Who the hell is he Shizune" the honey eyed blonde demanded not to tired as to question her apprentice.

"Cloud Shinobi, I wasn't thinking and we left her completely alone, so alone that she started crying and brought him over from next door or across the street probably, I think he said his name was Atsui" Shizune wrung her hands nervously.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose "Later Shizune don't think your getting away with endangering my goddaughter, apprentice or Dan's niece or not" Tsunade warned then roughly lay out her futon and flopped face first onto it, with Shizune following her in sleep.

A couple hours later Sakura woke up to a still and silent apartment, after changing her clothes she peeked into the second bedroom and found her companions there safe and sound before traipsing down the hall to the living room and found Atsui snoozing the morning away.

Book in his lap, head leaned uncomfortably back and just completely out of it, though hungry as she was and not daring to disturb Tsunade or Shizune, Sakura marched determinedly over to the blonde she'd only met last night and poked his stomach rather forcefully.

He came awake with a jolt "Wha?" Atsui said looking around and reaching for a kunai at the unfamiliar surroundings until he spied a head of pink hair, he relaxed at that "Morning did you sleep well" the blonde grinned, ruffling the girls hair.

She merely stood there staring at him for a couple of minutes before nodding quietly "Can you cook breakfast please" the rosette peered up at him hopefully her stomach rumbling loudly now, indicating that she was hungry.

Dumbfounded Atsui pursed his lips "Err I'm not a very good cook but yeah sure I can do that" the blonde laughed awkwardly and hoped he made something edible for the kid to eat as they headed over to the small kitchenette.

While Sakura sat he pulled out a couple of eggs from the fridge then some bread and after cracking some pepper and throwing some salt into the pan tried to cook fried eggs for the both of them, he was sure they were burnt when he deemed them done.

Then assembled the egg sandwiches together, plopping a plate down in front of her and a glass of water he did the same "Thank you Atsui-ni" Sakura mumbled softly before biting into her sandwich, eyes widening at the awful flavor.

In spite of that though she ate every bite of the egg sandwich and drained her glass of water afterwards when she was done "Kid can you open the door for me, it's Darui, Cee is here to, we brought apology breakfast for running off on you last night" Darui's voice called from outside the door suddenly.

And her head snapped in that direction with a crack before she was up scrambling to open the door, eyes filling with tears of relief that neither teenager was injured "The hell are you doing here Atsui" Cee looked surprised at the other blonde.

"Heard her crying last night since my apartment is next door, then offered to sit and watch her, by the way she's already eaten Darui" Atsui shrugged, both males stared at him in horror before looking to Sakura.

Who was still clinging to Darui "You let Atsui cook for you, kami let Cee check you over Kid for food poisoning" the dark skinned teenager cringed, hoping that the girl didn't end up sick or it would be all his fault for not hurrying up.

Sakura stared up at him in horror and shot a look to Atsui, sure it had been awful the egg sandwich he'd made but it wasn't really that bad "No I'm okay it was good" the rosette smiled innocently wiping away the tears that had formed.

"Good yeah right and I'm a monkey, I'm a terrible cook and I'm sure that the eggs were burnt so please don't lie" the blue eyed blonde chuckled trying not to burst out laughing and managing just barely as the apology breakfast was spread out on the old rickety table.

And Sakura ate a little bit of it, not to hungry now since she had eaten the deplorable sandwich "If I ever drag Darui away again when your alone you can hit me next time Sakura" the onyx eyed blonde said when they were cleaning up the kitchen from the remains of their breakfast.

"Okay Cee-ni I'll remember that for sure" Sakura nodded seriously, etching the promise into her mind to remember for several years, the other two teenagers silent and seriously contemplating the sanity of their friend.

Just a few hours later Tsunade and Shizune were up and roaming about which signaled the departure of the three Cloud Shinobi as Sakura was taken for a late start on her daily training sessions on the training grounds.

~Following Day~

Contrary to one believed Tsunade did punish Shizune for leaving Sakura alone, beating the severity of the situation into the younger woman before healing Shizune who understood before the first punch had landed, she also swore in mind that she would never endanger Sakura again.

Less than a year later Sakura was eight after learning many things in the Hidden Cloud Village it was time to leave "Come on Kid don't cry okay" Darui grimaced knowing that she was sad, he hated seeing her cry though.

He was one of the few that had showed up to see the girl and her companions off "But I'm probably never gonna get to see you again" Sakura sniffled feeling torn but wherever Tsunade went she had to follow and that was probably the hardest thing right now.

Tsunade grimaced "Maybe not Sakura-san, then again you don't know if we'll meet again someday down the road, I'll make you another promise if I don't recognize you the next time we see each other, you have permission to kick me where the sun doesn't shine" Cee chuckled.

Darui shot him a horrified look, Sakura stared hard at his partner before nodding her head, holding up her pinky to solidify the second promise the blonde had made her "Are you ready Sakura-chan" Shizune asked when the girl shuffled over to them.

Waving quietly to the nineteen year old's and the Raikage "Just remember Ay I'll be collecting on that second favor you owe me eventually" Tsunade snorted harshly at the man who grunted, nodded and then with the Jonin in tow disappeared down the streets to the tower.

Just like that they were gone from the Hidden Cloud Village, traveling around for awhile the older women of the group conferring to a map that she hadn't seen in forever until they ended up at that old run down house.

It's where they stayed for the next several years as she was taught an array of things, seals, taijutsu, ninjutsu finally, Tsunade also got her started on the mystical palm and learning everything that she herself already knew until she was twelve.


	7. Chapter 6

~Four Years Later~

"Uh-oh that can't be good" Sakura murmured to herself as her godmother won for the sixth time in a row at the slot machine, they were in a famous town and Tsunade had wanted to gamble for the first time in forever.

"You might be right Sakura-chan" Shizune eyed her mentor, who usually lost but was now winning continuously it was a bad omen for sure as the oldest among them glared harshly at the slot machine.

Before standing, heels clicking loudly on the tile flooring "Sakura seal that in a scroll then meet us at the hotel with food, afterwards we're leaving Tanzaku" Tsunade barked at the young girl then vanished from the casino.

Sakura sighed, waved to Shizune who hurried after Tsunade then turned and faced the buckets of money all of which was sealed away in a storage scroll "Could I perhaps interest you young miss in giving one a try since you have all that money" someone spoke up.

Almost immediately Sakura shook her head "Not interested plus I don't want to be beat around the head if Tsunade-sama finds out I spent any of that money without her permission" the rosette snorted just a tad to harshly before stalking off.

Tonton on her heels as the pig had taken a great liking to following her around more often than not as she found a quaint little restaurant to order food, before she could get to far, two unfamiliar people interrupted her.

Flashing a picture of her godmother around at anyone and everyone within sight, her eyes widened and making a split second decision suppressed her chakra to civilian levels "Have you seen this woman" then the duo were upon her.

Looking her most innocent Sakura shook her head seriously "Can't say that I have, sorry Sir, may I ask why your looking for her" the pinkette inquired carefully unsure if this man was friend or foe, considering they didn't meet many other shinobi and these two were definitely shinobi.

"Well I suppose it won't hurt anything telling you, so here's the deal the Hokage back in Leaf was killed by Orochimaru and like myself and her we are the three Legendary Sannin and so the Elders want her to be the next Hokage, I'm Jiraiya" the white haired male held out his hand.

"So if you see that lady could you tell her we're looking for her" the blonde that was her age piped in with a huff, of course she knew the frustration of looking for someone well, but she wasn't sure if she was going to tell her godmother.

Considering they'd already been planning on leaving Tanzaku Town "Right if I ever meet her I'll tell her" the rosette smiled then turned away firmly and got the food she'd been ordered to get and booked it to their hotel.

Only to find her belongings packed up, companions missing, and a note along with a small pouch of ryo to pay for their bill, she wanted to strangle her godmother but sighed and grabbed her pack before heading back down the steps to hand off the money to the inn hostess.

Before concentrating she spread out her senses like a network over the small town, a flicker to the northeast and she was off, arriving just in time to see that shinobi duo enter a bar, Sakura puffed out her cheek in frustration.

And leaned against the wall trying to figure out what to do now, Tsunade had always told her to be careful not to reveal herself to Leaf Shinobi after all and she wasn't sure if these two were safe to even be around, not like Cee and Darui, who she hadn't seen again despite the promises made.

To her relief she didn't have to sit and suffer or agonize over what she was going to do when Shizune stepped out of the bar carrying Tonton, the pig must have slipped off earlier and walk right over to her "It's okay, you can come in Sakura-chan" Shizune smiled warmly.

Sakura bit her lip and still carrying the take out she'd ordered followed the woman she thought of as a sister into the bar "Hold up your that girl from earlier" Jiraiya burst out when she sat down squished between his former teammate and the younger woman.

"You said that you'd never seen this old lady and that if you met her you'd tell her we were looking for her" the blonde shouted at the top of her lungs and Sakura ducked her head leaning away from the two males.

It was an unfortunate side effect of being around two women ninety percent of her life "Technically I hadn't seen her yet so you beat me to the punch" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and avoided their accusing gazes.

"Enough stop bothering the poor girl for doing what I told her, now for what you want I'm afraid I can't accept as I told Sarutobi-sensei that once I left I'd stay gone for good" Tsunade snapped slapping a hand down on the table.

As food was passed around "But we need you, the Leaf Village needs you Tsunade, how can you abandon your home just like that" the Toad Sage scowled unhappily, first a little girl gives him the runaround and now Tsunade was refusing him.

Nothing was going right in the world anymore "Perhaps Tsunade-sama i..it is time for us to return, think about Sakura-chan all she knows is us, being in the village would give her a stable life" Shizune spoke up and then held her breath fearful for her life.

Especially when Tsunade turned honey orbs glaring furiously at her until she lowered her gaze to the girl situated between them "What do you say Sakura" the honey eyed blonde decided to leave the decision in her goddaughters hands.

Her head jerked up emerald orbs wide "C..Can we really stay in a village again" those orbs burned, seared with hope, life and fire, the will of fire and Tsunade clenched her hands into fists, of course she'd never be able to refuse Sakura anything she asked.

With a slump of her shoulders Tsunade turned "Fine you hear that Jiraiya we're going back to Leaf with you" Tsunade sighed looking for all the world like she was sulking as they paid for the sake she and Shizune had already drank.

At least it would get them away from Tanzaku Town and away from bloody Orochimaru, Sakura's eyes lit up in excitement "You hear that Tonton, we get to stay in a village again" Sakura squealed softly grabbing up the pig and twirling ahead of the others.

Jiraiya blinked then glanced down at his brat apprentice "Don't look at me I don't know who that chick is" Naruto shrugged, never having met the pinkette in his entire life, at least not in the village anyway.

"For all intents and purposes she's my daughter, Sakura how would you like it if I formally adopted you, probably should have done that years ago though" the honey eyed blonde called before the girl could get to far away.

She spun on her heel to face them again "I would love that Tsunade-sama so does that mean I get to take on your last name to and finally have a last name that I can give out to people" the rosette giggled with glee, teasing the woman who'd raised her.

While Shizune sighed "Swear to all that is kami I don't know where she gets all that energy sometimes" the raven haired woman rubbed her face feeling exhausted, Tsunade was in the same boat and Jiraiya, plus Naruto didn't look any better.

The fuscia haired preteen however looked like she was about to start bouncing off the walls with boundless energy "Think about it this way Shizune, at least she doesn't throw destructive temper tantrums anymore" Tsunade offered.

"Destructive temper tantrums, please tell me you didn't teach that girl chakra enhanced strength" Jiraiya groaned of all bloody things now there was another temperamental female with destructive tendencies going to be living in the Leaf Village.

Who was currently dancing away from them, but still in close range, Tsunade let out a bark of laughter "Wait a minute does that mean what I think it does" the younger blonde tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Probably whatever it is your thinking then yeah, that kid can break bones with a single punch" the white haired male sighed promising to stay well away from the girl, he didn't want to be ganged up on by two temperamental females with chakra enhanced strength.

One of whom was smirking quite viciously "And Sakura yes consider yourself already my daughter and use my last name" the honey eyed blonde yelled, inwardly thinking that technically the girl would be using her mothers last name but she couldn't tell Sakura that.

Considering it was still a secret "Say Tsunade where did you pick the girl up anyway, I thought you'd be well more like how you were after Dan died" Jiraiya questioned suddenly after sending his gaki apprentice forward.

"I can't tell you Jiraiya and don't ask Sakura either only Shizune and I know and we aren't telling anyone, just know that she's important to me and I couldn't very well keep wallowing in grief with a hyperactive bubbly child wanting constant attention hanging around" Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

Jiraiya felt a thrill of fear shoot down his spine and he inched subtly away "Better to just not ask Master Jiraiya" Shizune said carefully knowing that he would probably go snooping to try and find information on Sakura.

Unfortunately the birth record and information of who she was related to was sealed away in a scroll back at the dilapidated house they had lived in before deciding to roam around for awhile to get some fresh air and explore the world again.

Ahead of them were the two kids "Are you gonna become a ninja when we get to the Leaf Village" Naruto asked curiosity in his baby blue eyes, wondering just as much as his godfather about who this girl really was.

Viridian orbs peered at him for a few minutes "Most likely by the way I'm Sakura just in case you didn't know" Sakura held out her hand just to see if he had manners and it was promptly shook, followed by a whiskered grin spreading across his lips.

"As for me I'm Naruto Uzumaki, hey maybe granny over there will put you on my team, since one of our teammates quit after the Chunin Exams, she had a rough time of it" Naruto grinned brightly chattering away like no tomorrow.

To the adults amusement as the duo got comfortable with each other as they continued walking heading for the Hidden Leaf Village, it would be the first time in twelve years for Tsunade and Shizune and Sakura.

It seemed she was determined to let nothing get in her way as an idiot bandit jumped on the path to intercept them "Give me all your money and belongings and I'll let these two brats go" he made a foolish mistake.

Making Sakura one of his hostages "What are you going to do Tsunade, didn't you say the girl was important to you, now your just standing there letting her be held hostage" Jiraiya choked when the woman smirked.

"Do whatever Sakura" Tsunade waved her hand watching the fireworks explode as Sakura stomped on the man's foot, then grabbed Naruto and hauled him towards Jiraiya, spun and with a punch sent the bandit flying halfway down the path.

Her stalking after him "Yeah the last person who tried to hold her hostage got kicked where the sun doesn't shine" Shizune offered eyeing the confrontation with a large amount of amusement, that bandit had been asking for it after all.

Jiraiya rubbed his face completely horrified as the youngest female set about giving the bandit quite the trouncing, until he was unconscious "She's scary" Naruto whimpered from the spot he'd been thrown to as she bounced towards them a scroll in her hands.

Spoils from her fight that was quickly handed over to Tsunade "Oooh you could use this Sakura, keep it and that money I won from the casino" the blonde patted the girl on the head and with that they were on their way again.

By the time they reached the Leaf Village four days later Naruto was sufficiently terrified of Sakura, who was ushered away by a thoroughly amused Tsunade and a snickering Shizune as they went to find somewhere to sleep for the night.


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning waking up in a village for the first time in four years was an awesome feeling as Sakura peered out the window of the inn they'd taken up roost in for the time being until everything was settled.

"Since I'm going to be Hokage, why don't you take this, find that blonde idiot and have him take you to the academy to be tested and receive an official headband" was the first thing Tsunade said to her when the woman woke several minutes later.

Lastly was Shizune who looked like she could sleep for days longer due to how exhausted she was "And afterwards have fun okay" Shizune smiled passing over Tonton, who knew how to find them in case of emergencies.

Just like that the two women were gone, Sakura blew out a breath and concentrated on spreading out her senses again, it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack with how many chakra signatures there were in the Leaf Village.

But eventually she found the chakra signature she was looking for "Oh hey Sakura-chan what are you doing here" Naruto blinked when he opened the door of his house, parents still within eating breakfast while he was already done.

"Tsunade-sama or should I start calling her Mom, told me to find you and have you take me to the academy to be tested" Sakura admitted still holding the note out that the woman had given her an hour earlier before disappearing.

Naruto crinkled his forehead in thought "Right just let me tell my Mom and Dad first" then the blonde vanished into the house "Err I have to take Sakura-chan to the academy" he blurted out to the duo at the table.

"Sakura-chan, who's that your girlfriend" Kushina scowled already thinking of ways to scare the girl away from her baby boy who was to young to understand the wiles of women, she was already standing.

When her husband jumped in "Perhaps she's just a new friend of Naruto-kun, Kushina-chan" Minato offered a much more accepted explanation to his wife that had her sitting down as Naruto nodded his head eagerly.

Before dashing off again "What was with that flare of chakra" the rosette questioned curiously having felt the angry chakra from outside the house, it was reminiscent of Tsunade's and she was surprised that someone had that kind of chakra.

"My Mom, she's really scary, kind of like you and Granny, Sakura-chan, anyway the academy is this way" Naruto gulped, thinking of various ways of keeping his mom away from Sakura, who had quite the temper beneath her kind smiles and cute looks.

That's how they all started out, adorable didn't always mean sweet and innocent could belie a ferocious temper "Do you know what I'll have to do" Sakura asked moving away from the topic of the blonde's mother.

Getting the sense that he didn't want to talk about the woman anymore "Loads of things, escape jutsu, clone jutsu, taijutsu, throwing weapons and of course the written portion" the blue eyed blonde ticked off his fingers.

Sakura was silent absorbing everything she was being told, while keeping lookout for any danger, now matter how safe a village seemed there was always danger afoot it had been one of the first lessons she'd ever been taught keep her guard raised at all times no matter what.

"Well that doesn't sound to hard" the rosette finally said after several minutes of silence on her part just letting the blonde yack away until they reached a building and headed through the doors, winding through the halls until they reached an office.

Upon entering Naruto got glared at that even she took offense to it "Hey he hasn't even done anything so stop glaring at him like that" Sakura snapped moving to cover the blonde fully, furious that Naruto was being blamed for something he hadn't done.

The man doing all the glaring reeled back "Can I help you" he finally shifted his gaze onto her, relenting with the glares at the blonde haired brat who'd caused them hell during his academy days and was the current host of the nine-tailed fox.

On Naruto's part he was a little surprised that he'd been stood up for "Uh she came to be tested to receive a headband and become a genin" Naruto piped in quietly keeping hidden behind Sakura who seemed a lot less scarier all of a sudden.

In response the man stood and rifled through the cabinet "Iruka's busy with his class right now so you can start with the written portion" the man grouched out unhappily and ushered the girl to a desk making sure she was far away from the blonde.

He didn't trust that demon child in the least "Good luck Sakura-chan I'm going home" the blonde waved knowing that it would take awhile for the test to be completed and even then she might have to have time to study in case she doesn't pass the first time around.

She waved back and then focused all her attention on the test, reading through each question slowly to make sure she understood, cracked her knuckles, picked up a pencil, then began cranking the answers off.

When she was done, she read over each of her answers, corrected a few and then popped up "Here Sir all done" the pinkette smiled proudly sure that she'd gotten the answers right with no mistakes, it was something that had rubbed off on her from Cee.

At the thought of the onyx eyed blonde Sakura let her mind wander, wondering how he and Darui, even Atsui and the Raikage were doing, if they still remembered her, or the promises that Cee made her, it would be funny for sure if he forgot but it would also make her sad.

"Excuse me I've finished grading your test, congratulations perfect score, now wait here while I get Iruka for your physical" the man who'd glared at Naruto announced, placing the test before the young girl and then vanished from the office.

Just a tiny bit shocked that she had in fact gotten all the answers correct Sakura let a smile spread across her lips before another person she didn't know showed up and made her go through several physical tests to gauge her skills.

Before and to her absolute delight, she was given a headband signaling her status as a newly minted genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves "Not bad, now scram" the man who'd given her the written portion ordered.

Sakura didn't need to be told twice and left the academy behind once she'd escaped from it's walls, she was use to outside life for the most part after all due to traveling all over from corner to corner and back again.

It was a little while later that she found some training grounds, though they were not empty "Indra look who do you think she is" a brunet questioned spying the young girl, who plopped down underneath a tree and pulled out a book.

"You don't think she's the one do you Ashura, the one we were told about before we were reborn into this era" the one named Indra frowned, not that there were many pink haired people in the world but her being the one meant to help them save the world was a big fat no.

Unfortunately his brother seemed to be just as wary "Couldn't be that's the first time I've ever seen her, even if she is wearing the symbol of this village on her forehead like us" Ashura shook his head finally.

With that they left leaving the girl to her own devices instead of bothering her, however that didn't mean she wasn't eventually interrupted by an eyepatch wearing man and a silver haired man with a funky hairdo as they appeared to get some training in.

They both stared at her in surprise "Well hello there I don't think I've ever seen you around, can we get your name or should we go to the newly selected Hokage and have you thrown into a cell at T&I for sneaking into the village and impersonating one of us" the silver haired one smiled.

Her heart rate accelerated at the threat "On the account that the newly selected Hokage is my Mom sure go ahead and try to have her throw me in whatever place you said after she told me to take the test and become a genin" Sakura snipped back.

Slightly pleased when he leaned back to eye her warily "So Tsunade is your Mother, that can't be right, we never heard of that woman having a daughter" the eyepatch wearing man narrowed his lone eye on her.

"Adopted thank you very much, my name is Sakura Senju, she's letting me use her last name since I don't know my own" the rosette glared then focused her attention back on her book again in hopes to be left alone.

Both males were unsure what to do as they wandered away to the Hokage Tower "Bleeding hell that girl I swear, leave her alone Hatake, Uchiha cause she was telling the truth" Tsunade growled when they told her about the young girl.

Glad they hadn't been beat over the head by the woman they turned and left "Actually you two, if you see her could you send her this way and bring your students Hatake, they told me you need a third genin since one quit on you" the blonde remembered suddenly.

Kakashi nodded "I'll get Sasuke, you find Naruto then we'll find the girl" Obito suggested knowing it was better this way to get the baby heir himself from the Compound rather than his teammate and friend.

"Fine, fine" Kakashi waved him off locating Naruto's chakra with ease and heading in it's direction to his pleasure he didn't have to go off and find the pinkette again as Naruto was stood yacking away at the girl as he walked over to them.

Sakura straightened and narrowed her eyes on him, while maneuvering Naruto behind her, discreetly blocking him from view, well that was odd "Oh Kakashi-sensei" Naruto grinned widely completely oblivious.

To which Sakura relaxed "Morning Naruto, we're needed by the new Hokage, you to Sakura-chan" the silver haired Jonin explained leading the way into the center of the village to the Hokage Tower where his teammate and friend was waiting with the baby heir of the Uchiha Clan.

Honey orbs met emerald before filling in relief that the girl was doing alright and in fact a genin now, which made this easier "Who the hell is she" Sasuke yelled suddenly, suspicious of the newcomer and that it was a girl, he really disliked girls right now, they were to finicky.

"Show respect before the Hokage and her honorable daughter you baby heir" the older Uchiha scuffed the younger one harshly over the back of his head and Sasuke settled down quietly after that sulking that he'd gotten scolded.

With a roll of her eyes Tsunade cleared her throat "As of right now Sakura is a permanent member of Team Seven, get use to it boys" Tsunade announced and glee lit up in viridian orbs, that girl was to happy about everything and she shook her head.

"No way in hell I don't want another girl on this team, their to annoying and weak" the second Heir of the Uchiha clan spluttered, Sakura froze while Naruto's eyes widened in terror and began subtly inching away from the girl.

As she turned to his best friend/rival, the temperature of the office dropping several degree's "The hell did you just say, I'll show you weak you asshole, any day of the week I'll mop the floor with you" the rosette barred her teeth and growled furiously at the insult to her skills.

That she'd honed tirelessly for the last several years, like hell was she going to let someone she'd just met call her weak when they didn't even know her "L..Lets not get so worked up now Sakura-chan, sure he's a bastard but Teme has his good points" the blonde breathed.

Not wanting to see his friend pummeled into a bloody pulp via Sakura's fists even if Sasuke would deserve it "Funny as that would be I have work to do so you lot scram and learn to work together and all that crap" the honey eyed woman waved her hands shooing them from the office.

Immediately everyone scrambled out the door including Sasuke who was as pale as a ghost, "You'll be fine now go Sakura-chan" Shizune nodded gesturing at the door when Sakura hesitated looking the most upset they'd seen her in awhile.

Last time was when they'd left the Cloud Village and Lightning Country behind, Sakura sighed but followed after her newly assigned teammates and sensei, it being the last thing expected that she would be rejected and insulted like she had been.

Shizune's expression soured "You think we should call in on that second favor Lord Raikage owes you Milady, seeing those two might cheer her up" the raven haired woman turned to her mentor who became contemplative.

~Meanwhile~

The lot of them had returned to the training grounds and found two familiar Uchiha's, for most of them anyway "So you did end up getting a new teammate Otouto" one of them smiled as they trudged onto the field.

Sasuke scoffed at this and the new girl went rigid, glaring outright before stomping away "What did you do Sasuke-chan" the second Uchiha frowned in confusion, watching the pinkette warily like she was a ticking time bomb.

"He insulted her, called her annoying and weak, believe it Itachi, Shisui" Naruto piped in bravely, also not happy with his friend, Sakura was strong and kind, while bubbly she was also quiet and not like any other girl he'd met before.

Shisui's frown became more prominent while Itachi's expression became one of disappointment "Well it's true and she insulted me to don't forget that Dope, like she could ever beat me in a spar" Sasuke burst out, it was unfair he was the one getting attacked.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, Sasuke hadn't been there so he didn't know but he was going to find out if he didn't stop throwing a temper tantrum "Perhaps what they need is a spar to settle their differences" and Obito just had to drive the final nail in the coffin.

"Sasuke's funeral" the blue eyed blonde shrugged, sitting down underneath a tree well away from his friends, yes he counted Sakura in that statement after getting to know her somewhat for the last several days, and got ready to watch the fireworks.

Itachi and Shisui joined him as Kakashi headed over to where Sakura was training by herself, Naruto shuddered at the smug smile that spread across her lips when she was informed that she and Sasuke were going to spar.

Sasuke's older brother eyed him curiously then focused on the pink haired girl "Your going to wish that you never insulted me" Sakura warned seemingly relaxed when she was as tightly wound as a coiled spring waiting to fly into action at a moments notice.

Especially when Kakashi raised his hand "Let the spar begin" he brought his hand down and immediately Sasuke spat out a large fireball that was countered by a water jutsu, steam blocked their vision for a couple of seconds.

During those precious seconds Sakura had ducked behind a rock, breathing and heart rate even as she thought over her next few moves, then she was on the move again, throwing her needles with deadly accuracy.

Hitting a couple pressure points as she lunged, Sasuke dodged to the left and went to his knee and was kicked halfway across the field, her following with intent in her gaze, he choked and rolled to avoid the next attack.

Then was on his feet yanking out the throwing needles as the numbness faded, it was that moment of distraction that lost him the spar as the ground beneath his feet caved in and he found himself flat on his back under a very pissed off kunoichi, kunai to his neck.

For the whole spar except at the beginning Sakura had been eerily silent, Sasuke was as equally as silent as he waited for her to make the next move "Concede" the rosette finally demanded not letting up with the pressure she was holding him down with.

"Got it, I concede defeat" the ebony haired preteen nodded and then he found himself on his feet and Sakura halfway across the field again away from him, he followed after at a slower pace until they were all crowded around Kakashi again.

Who seemed a little pale himself "I can't believe you lost to a girl" Shisui laughed in an annoying way and got a glare from the baby heir of the clan, Sakura also didn't seem to impressed with his laughing as she simply ignored him.

"Never mind that Shisui, perhaps Sasuke learned the lesson imparted, learn to think before shooting off at the mouth an judging someone based on their appearance at first meeting" Itachi offered and Sasuke nodded his head sagely.

He was never again going to challenge Sakura to a spar who could and would beat him if she wanted to "Right if your done throwing a tantrum, maybe we could get introductions out of the way" Kakashi cleared his throat.

So they all sat down and introduced themselves properly to one another, learning likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, favorite food and the like until Kakashi was satisfied that they were making progress and finally getting along.

This time he hoped that the girl didn't quit like his last female student did as he dismissed them and they trudged in three different directions, Sakura to the inn, Naruto to his house and Sasuke to the Uchiha Compound with three other Uchiha on his heels.


	9. Chapter 8

Several days later Sakura was settling into the village quite nicely, that wasn't to say she still didn't have a few problems here and there but that was besides the point because the Leaf Village was so spacey and she could go anywhere in the village without being told no for once.

"My parents want to meet my new teammate" Sasuke told her during their daily team training sessions that Kakashi had taken to subjecting them to, so they could get in sync on their teamwork and not have them want to bash each others skulls in.

A slender pink brow lifted "Hopefully you'll have better manners than that when I come over to meet them" Sakura deadpanned with a roll of her viridian eyes still miffed about their initial meeting and Sasuke grimaced.

"That was so funny hahahahaha" Naruto cackled like a loon suddenly finding the way Sakura had spoken absolutely hilarious, Sakura sighed and rubbed her face tiredly, wishing that she'd been put on an all female team instead of an all male team.

Her life wouldn't be so difficult then probably and she regretted a little bit at being so receptive to the idea of coming to the Leaf Village in the first place "Are you alright Sakura-chan" Kakashi asked knowing that she was still adjusting to living in the village.

Viridian flickered to meet his gaze before she nodded silently "Right we should get this meeting over with" the baby heir of the Uchiha clan grunted not happy in the least, Sakura could say anything especially how she beat him hands down during their first spar.

Neither Itachi or Shisui had mentioned it but now with this possibility Sakura could and his Father would be disappointed in him "See you Teme, Sakura-chan" the blue eyed blonde of the team waved speeding off to home.

"Let's go then cause Mom wanted me to run some errands for her" the rosette sighed and with that she followed after Sasuke, Kakashi watching them go and trying to think up various ways of making the girl feel more welcome after her rough start.

It took the two preteens several minutes to reach the Uchiha Compound and another fifteen to reach the Main Family House, enter and take off their sandals before heading down the hallway to a living room.

Upon entering a beautiful raven haired woman looked up "Oh Sasuke-chan your home, am I to presume this is your new teammate, you didn't say it was a girl, pardon my manners I'm Mikoto Uchiha" Mikoto introduced herself kindly.

Missing the narrowing of emerald eyes "Err you didn't ask so I thought I'd surprise you, hehehe" Sasuke rubbed the back of his head awkwardly in the face of his mother, she was an ugly temper to sometimes and hoped this meeting turned out well.

"Well don't just stand there Sasuke-chan go get your Father from his office so he can meet her properly to" the Uchiha Matriarch shooed her youngest off, who fled from the room like the devil was nipping at his heels.

Sakura looked mildly amused at the interactions between the two and found it hard to keep her giggles under control "I see you don't like to procrastinate on things, Fugaku Uchiha, I'm the leader of the Uchiha Clan" a brunet came shuffling in after Sasuke.

And she bowed her head good and proper in the face of one of the prominent clan leaders "Then Uchiha-sama, Mikoto-sama, I am Sakura Senju, Tsunade adopted me officially a few days ago and your son's new teammate" Sakura greeted.

Her teammates jaw dropped and his eye twitched in frustration, sure she's nice to his parents, he rolled his eyes at that and she caught the action "Didn't think you'd be a girl" Fugaku taunted, wanting to know if she had a thick skin.

Emerald orbs narrowed a slight fraction of an inch and met his gaze evenly "Seems Sasuke-chan forgot to mention that huh" the rosette frowned not very impressed with her teammate, was he ashamed that she was on his team or something.

"AHHHHHH" Sasuke suddenly yelled making a ruckus to everyone's confusion as he simply vanished from the living room, her eye twitched and an angry tick formed on her forehead, that was it, she was so pummeling him their next sparring session.

"Wonder what that was about" Mikoto mused with a smile, oh she knew very well what her son was on about as he ran away, Itachi had told her after all, and it was to hilarious watching her son squirm in the face of his female teammate.

Fugaku lifted a brow "I think I like you girl, you'll keep that boy on his toes and knock that cocky attitude right out of him" the brunet snorted relaxing, so the girl had a tongue and a quick temper like her adoptive mother, that was good.

Sakura smiled brightly in response "Right it was nice meeting you Uchiha-sama, Mikoto-sama, but Mom wanted me to run some errands for her" Sakura bowed her head politely and was escorted to the door and down the streets out into the village again.

Glad the meeting hadn't taken long Sakura traipsed off intent on completing her errands, it was late when she was done and hurrying to the Hokage Tower to drop off her heavy load of paperwork from the hospital.

"There you are was beginning to wonder if you hadn't gotten lost or something Sakura" Tsunade greeted when Sakura walked through the door of her office, peeking around a tall tower of paperwork while a huge stack was already situated on her desk.

"Sasuke's parents wanted to meet me so I had to go meet them and I did get lost technically" the pinkette huffed depositing the pile of papers carefully on a side table and swiping her bangs out of her eyes in irritation.

Her adoptive mother/godmother threw her head back "Bet he'll think twice before insulting you again, anyway brat I need you to do one more thing for me, take this to the messenger bird tower" the honey eyed blonde handed over a scroll.

A little tired but knowing that it was the last thing for the day Sakura booked it to the messenger bird tower and watched the letter scroll get sent off, to where she wasn't told but the chunin seemed to know and with that she headed back to the office.

"Okay good work, thanks for helping me Sakura, now go on home and get some shut eye already" Tsunade waved her goddaughter off, Sakura grinned and scampered around the desk to give her a hug before hightailing it out of there back to the home that had become theirs.

The next morning with a day off Sakura decided to explore and that's how she saw them, likewise they also noticed her "Ah hello there" the one with short brown hair waved "I'm Ashura Senju, this is my friend" he introduced himself before nudging the other.

Who jolted "Indra Uchiha, we're Chunin, got promoted by the Hokage herself along with one other" Indra grunted glaring at his brother, even if they weren't biologically related in this era, they would always be brothers.

"I'm Sakura Senju, err the Hokage adopted me" Sakura greeted with a small wave, their onyx eyes widened and just as unexpectedly they were right in front of her in three seconds flat, triumphant smiles on their lips.

A little startled by how fast the duo had moved Sakura edged back a little "No, no, no it's okay we're not going to hurt you Sakura, in fact we've been waiting to meet you a long time, you're a very special girl after all" Ashura took a couple steps back himself giving the girl space.

Clearly Sakura had no idea what he was talking about "Pay no mind to what this idiot says, someday you'll understand for now enjoy your childhood" Indra cracked Ashura over the head with his fist and then drug the other off to parts unknown.

Leaving behind a confused girl "Hey you alright, do you need to go to the hospital" then there was an older blonde a near replica of her teammate crouched before her and Sakura found that she'd slid to her knees on the ground.

"Uh no just absorbed in my thoughts I guess and lost sense of my surroundings and myself for a moment" the rosette stood carefully and brushed her dress off, still wondering what those two boys were talking about.

She was adorable, Minato thought with an outward chuckle "Minato Namikaze and you are…" he trailed off waiting for the girl to introduce herself, though she still seemed a little bit out of it as she stared at the ground.

But to Minato's relief she did introduce herself "Sakura Senju uh the Hokage is my Mom, she adopted me" Sakura smiled lightly shaking her head and pushing the thoughts plaguing her to the side, it was no reason to be rude.

Ocean blue eyes narrowed "You wouldn't happen to be the Sakura-chan my son Naruto is always talking about that got put on his team would you" the blonde questioned carefully hoping he wasn't wrong and could tell Kushina that she had nothing to worry about.

"That would be me, he's okay right, Sasuke gave him a pretty bad burn and I only managed to heal a little of it, still learning hehehe" the pinkette fidgeted with a worried frown, wishing she had been able to do a little more.

Minato was surprised at that "He's fine no worries, his mother made him go to the hospital and get it healed" he assured while at the same time lying, didn't need another person hating his son just because he had the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of him.

Her whole face lit up with relief "Well that's good, I promise next time I'll heal him all the way myself, it was nice meeting you Namikaze-san" Sakura smiled brightly then was gone, leaving him to walk home with the groceries.

"I met her, Naruto-kun's new teammate, you don't have to worry about a thing Kushina, she's not after our son in the way you think, she is sweet though I think you'd like her" Minato chuckled as he told his wife of his encounter.

Kushina looked contemplative "That just leaves inviting her over for dinner sometime, we'll have to go behind Naruto-kun's back to do that" Kushina huffed after a couple of minutes, plotting behind her son's back on ways to meet his new teammate who was a girl again.

During this time Sakura had made her way to the Hokage Stone Mountain and had climbed the steps to stare out over the village, breathing in the fresh air "Didn't think anyone else liked high places" a familiar voice called from her right.

So she looked and found Shisui and Itachi taking a leisure break under a large tree that had plenty of shade "Just exploring really, there's still a lot I don't know about the Leaf Village" she admitted quietly knowing they'd hear her.

Immediately she was waved over "No need to rush yourself Sakura-san, despite my Otouto's less than pleasing welcome we enjoy newcomers" Itachi patted the spot beside him not wanting the girl to feel like she wasn't welcome.

"Met your parents yesterday by the way, Sasuke ran away, it's like he's ashamed you know that I'm a girl and on his team and was able to kick his ass in a spar hands down without even trying" the rosette ranted suddenly.

Shisui grimaced while Itachi frowned "While I'll admit that Sasuke-chan does have an attitude, he didn't tell them that you were a girl because of that reason solely, it's just they didn't like the last female on his team, who was an Uchiha Fangirl" Shisui offered a much better explanation.

At that Sakura cringed "Fangirl seriously I'm beginning to think that maybe Sasuke was entitled to have that kind of reaction despite just meeting me, he must have thought I'd be one to" Sakura shuddered, that was just wrong, it took forever to develop feelings for someone.

And like hell was she going to suddenly turn into some raving fangirl, she'd rather eat acidic slugs than lower herself to acting like that "I don't think he was necessarily entitled to insult you, but yes that's most likely what he thought when he found out you were a girl" Itachi chuckled.

Her lips curled and infectious giggles filled the air that Shisui chuckling along with her and Itachi shaking his head at their antics before she stood and with a wave was gone to explore some more around the village.

It was how she ran into Naruto "Sakura-chan" he grinned wide before staring over his shoulder with a hurt look in those soulful eyes of his "Can't talk gotta go" Naruto smiled at her one last time then vanished.

Sakura was utterly confused until someone came trailing after her teammate "Damn demon now where did the little brat go, I'm going to teach him not to come into my store this time for sure" the man was mumbling but she heard every word.

Not liking that so many people seemed to dislike Naruto she was admittedly upset on his behalf as she located Naruto's chakra with ease then sped after him "Are you okay Naruto" the rosette asked when she found him hiding in a tree.

"Just how is it you found me Sakura-chan" the blonde sighed looking tired, he just didn't understand why people hated him so much just because he had a beast sealed inside of him didn't make him a bad person.

She joined him in the tree "Located your chakra, I have an affinity to be a sensory type ninja but my main style is taijutsu, show me your arm" Sakura explained then held out her hand in hopes he wouldn't fight her on this.

Knowing that she wouldn't relent until he'd done as she'd asked, he held out his arm and she took it in her hand pulling back the sleeve "I was trying to buy something for my Mom but that guy went ballistic" Naruto admitted watching as her hand glowed green.

Even if the fox would heal the rest of his injuries, Sakura really was kind-hearted "Tell you what, just tell me what you decided on and I'll go buy it for you, seeing as how I already met your Dad, I figured it would only be proper to meet your Mom to" the pinkette offered.

With that super sweet smile of hers that had shudders crawling down his spine "Err I actually hadn't had any time to pick something out" the blonde said that hurtful expression flashing across his face again.

It had her stomach twisting in uncomfortable knots at the sight of it "Come on then you can use this illusion tag I made and follow me around undetected, it will also block your chakra" Sakura stood suddenly and dug around in her pouch.

Before pulling out a tag that had what looked to him like squiggly lines on it and made absolutely no sense whatsoever "How am I suppose to use it" Naruto took the tag with confusion in his gaze, completely clueless.

And Sakura giggled softly "Just channel chakra into it and keep it on you" the rosette instructed gently and then Naruto simply vanished from all senses and his hand attached itself to her sleeve as he led the way back towards the shop he'd been in.

This time he wasn't run out by the owner, which gave him plenty of time to pick out a gift for his Mom "This one Sakura-chan" the blonde whispered nudging a large bowl decorated with little red habenero's for ramen.

A second later it was being wrapped in a box and wrapping paper and together they left shop, Sakura itching to say something about how cruel the owner was to a boy who'd done nothing wrong besides play a few pranks.

Exiting the shop Naruto removed the tag and took the box in his arms "Pretty handy that illusion tag right" the pinkette smiled as they wove through the crowds on the way to his despite Naruto's fear that she would end up facing his mom's temper, he owed it to her after she helped him.

"Yeah I agree, could you teach me how to make those Sakura-chan" the blonde requested seriously as they turned down the street that led to his house and without thinking about it Sakura said yes, his expression lightened at that.

As they entered his house "Naruto-kun is that yo…..oh I didn't know you were bringing a friend" his Mom stepped into the foyer and immediately narrowed her violet eyes on his teammate, who'd just got done helping him.

"Sakura Senju, I'm Naruto's new teammate it's nice to meet you" Sakura smiled looking completely innocent in the face of his Mother's scrutinizing gaze and he felt like running for the hills as an equally as innocent smile spread across her lips.

Before she lunged "Oh my you are just so cute" Kushina squealed crushing Sakura in a bone crushing hug that had the girls spine cracking loudly "If I had a daughter like you, gosh I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from showering you with love" she giggled hysterically.

Wanting to see how much the girl could take, Minato poked his head into the foyer 'Poor girl' Minato winced seeing the scene before biting his cheek at his son's horrified and wary look, Naruto had every right to be scared of his mother after all, her nickname wasn't something to scoff at.

"Uhh Mom, Sakura-chan and I brought you a gift" as if just remembering Naruto held out the box in his arms in hopes to get the woman to release his teammate, Minato chuckled out loud as Sakura was promptly let go and she swayed for a moment before righting herself properly.

Eyes wide for a few moments "Yeah that's right" the rosette nodded before getting a faraway look in her eyes, a spark of fury igniting within them until she hid her anger away behind a kind smile watching in amusement as the wrapping paper was torn off the box in a hurry.

And the poor box was nearly ripped to shreds to reveal the gift within "Wow this thing couldn't have been cheap" the scarlet haired woman oohed and awed over the large bowl and to Minato's amusement it was decorated with red habenero's.

He was a step away from chuckling when his wife turned to Sakura again, violet orbs narrowed "Now hold on Kushina it's not what your thinking I bet" the older blonde jumped in seeing the temper rising to the surface.

"Because the shop owner threw Naruto out of the shop that's why I pitched in and if I ever see that guy do it again I'm gonna punch him cause that's no way to treat people" Sakura answered instinctively and said without thinking.

There was that anger again burning away in her expressive eyes, and Naruto felt his heart flutter with happiness that someone was willing to go that far for him "Thank you Sakura-chan, but I don't want you getting in trouble on my behalf" Naruto flushed.

She waved her hand "Nonsense, we're teammates, like family now right so any trouble you get in it's my responsibility to help you out of it, Sasuke to I suppose" the rosette grinned wide a mischievous twinkle in her eyes to hide away the anger.

Kushina couldn't help it as she burst into another round of hysterical giggles "If you'd like lunch is done you can join us Sakura-chan" Kushina offered, liking this girl very much as she didn't seem to take crap from anyone.

"Would love to" Sakura nodded and that's how she found herself seated around a comfy table with a large bowl of ramen in front of her, considering that she'd never really had ramen, she waited until the others had taken a bite before dipping into her own bowl.

The flavor hit her tongue and she knew that she was gonna experiment the next time she got the kitchen to herself "Good isn't it, so tell us, what was it like traveling around the world with Lady Tsunade" Minato questioned pausing long enough to do so.

Excitement sparked in those expressive eyes as she lowered her chopsticks "Very exciting, though treacherous sometimes and arduous, I swear we went from corner to corner three times over" the rosette answered politely.

"Did you run into much trouble out on the road, bandits or rogues and the like" the ruby haired woman inquired as she refilled her bowl, the one she'd just been gifted of course and sat down to eat some more delicious homemade ramen.

Sakura considered the question for a few seconds before nodding "Suppose so, not that many really wanted to mess with Mom" Sakura grimaced, remembering those few bandits until the rest of them had gotten the hint.

"When granny asked you what you thought about coming here you said can we really stay in a village again, what did you mean Sakura-chan" Naruto piped in with a question that had been bugging him for awhile.

His parents were as equally as curious "Oh uh that huh, well it's because we stayed in the Cloud Village for two years, the Raikage owed Mom a favor, we left when I was eight" the fuscia haired preteen admitted, thinking back to those times again.

Kushina went rigid at the mention of Cloud Shinobi, while Minato frowned, Naruto didn't miss their expressions or tension and poor Sakura was oblivious to it all, an air of sadness around her that had his heart squeezing uncomfortably.

Being sad didn't suit Sakura at all "So uh did you make any friends there" Minato cleared his throat trying to get rid of the tension, Kushina relaxed and Sakura jolted in her seat eyes wide and glistening.

"Mm a few, all older than me though, and while one can be a jerk, he's nice once you get to know him, though I haven't seen any of them for about four years and as I understand it Leaf and Cloud shinobi don't get along so I'll probably never see them again" Sakura said.

The only consolation she had is if they met out in the field and Cee didn't recognize her, she could kick him "You have a scary smile on your face Sakura-chan" Naruto poked her arm looking really disturbed and she grinned widely.

"Just thinking, one of them made me a promise that if he doesn't recognize me I had permission to kick him so if we ever meet out in the field and he doesn't he's gonna be in a world of hurt anyway" she announced.

Kushina immediately caught on "I feel bad for the guy then if he doesn't recognize you" Minato shuddered so it seemed Sakura had quite the temper as well and wasn't afraid to unleash her fury on people like her adoptive mother.

"I won't feel bad, he'd probably deserve it anyway" Kushina snorted refilling her bowl for the third time while Sakura sheepishly got her second, proving to have a large appetite and fitting in with them well.

Until she had to leave after making a promise to come visit again, off to home she went to read for the rest of the day and think on old memories, trying to console herself with the thought she even had them before eating dinner and going to bed.


	10. Chapter 9

~Authors Note

Sorry for the extremely late and very short chapter, but it was all I could come up with for this particular part of the story, anyway I hope you enjoy.

End Note~

* * *

"Okay I think that's enough for the day" Kakashi called it on his team training session, it was amazing how quickly his genin were coming together and working in sync, it had taken awhile sure, three weeks to be honest, but he was glad that Sakura was good for the two boys.

Speaking of Sakura turned and put her hands on her hips peering at her teammates with a stern expression Sasuke sighed "Do we have to do this" Sasuke grumbled peeling his shirt off when Sakura nodded seriously.

"No point in arguing Teme, plus Sakura-chan can heal all our superficial wounds" Naruto rolled his baby blue eyes pulling off his orange zip up shirt without fuss, followed by his mesh and Sakura's hands glowed green.

Her concentration was completely focused "Well there you go" Sakura smiled when she was done, pleased that she'd managed to do more than before, seems all this practice lately had improved her medical ninjutsu to the point she could probably heal a really bad burn or a broken bone now.

Sasuke snorted not complaining and just thankful that the pain of his injuries had gone as he slipped his shirt over his head again, "Ah before you go Sasuke…" their silver haired sensei waved the Uchiha over to him as the other two left.

"What Kakashi" the baby heir of the Uchiha clan growled frustrated that he wasn't being allowed to leave, all he wanted to do was go home and possibly see if he could get Itachi to train him, work with his sharingan and all that.

A silver brow raised "To make Sakura-chan feel more welcome and introduce her to the other rookie genin I'm having a get-together with the rookies and their sensei's, Yakiniku Q at five, show up or be punished" Kakashi explained with a warning then was gone in a poof of smoke.

"Guess I could show up" Sasuke grunted knowing the girl knew very few people there in the Leaf Village still and that she hadn't met any of the other genin that had been his and Naruto's classmates, alone now he headed home.

~Meanwhile~

Naruto and Sakura were having a blast, in the midst of planning a prank on someone they were unaware that they were being tailed, not by anyone malicious and the duo were more than amused than anything at the younger duo's antics.

"How do you suppose it will work out Sakura-chan" the blue eyed blonde inquired as they sat down to choose their target, while working out the rest of the details to their prank, it was going to be good he was certain of that.

His question prompted a very mischievous smile "Very well Naruto, with our illusion tags, we can tip the ice cold water over our target and get away without being blamed" the rosette explained simply and should someone blame Naruto, she'd take the heat for it.

It had after all been mostly her idea, though poor Naruto didn't know that she already had a target in mind "Ooh how about her Sakura-chan, she's always been mean" Naruto pointed out the exact person she'd chosen.

"Good enough for me I absolutely hate bullies" Sakura nodded and together they channeled chakra into the illusion tags before grabbing the bucket of ice cold water, complete with ice and snuck over to the girl who was harassing a little kid.

With a heave they dumped the entire bucket over her head and hightailed it out of there "WHO THE HELL DID THAT" the girl screeching at the top of her lungs, soaked to the bone from freezing water, but no one stepped forward so she stomped home to take a warm shower.

Five minutes later after they were sure the coast was clear "Did you see her face" the blonde flopped to the ground laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach and laughing so hard that his face was turning red.

This prompted the laughter from Sakura and she joined him on the ground "Perhaps that will teach her not to bully children anymore" the rosette finally managed to contain her laughter after several minutes, Naruto managing the same.

Where they sat side-by-side in the alley "You know I have a great hiding spot here in the village, I'll show it to you sometime and we can come up with lots of pranks there" Naruto grinned suddenly, for he knew that Sakura wouldn't tattle.

Case and point she nodded "Of course sometime though and it'll be our little secret, pinky swear on it" Sakura smiled brightly holding out her pinky which was linked with Naruto's a moment later before they separated.

Upon stepping out of the alley Sakura found herself hefted into the air, a jolt of fear went through her and she struck out "Fuck Kid it's only me" a voice hissed, a very familiar voice and the tunnel vision went away allowing her to see who it was properly.

Viridian orbs filled with tears that started cascading down her cheeks "I..I'm sorry oh Darui I'm sorry" the pinkette quickly apologized as she saw the bruise forming rapidly from where she'd hit him, she felt sick and it was that thought that drove her to raise glowing green hands.

Even if she didn't heal him all the way it would be enough to ease the pain hopefully "No worries, still got a vicious punch though" Darui chuckled glad that he'd been the one to find her first, though he probably should have been a little more tactful than hefting her off her feet like he did.

The glow around her hands faded "Right she trained me after all, ju..just next time don't grab me like that" Sakura looked to her toes in embarrassment, it had been a natural reaction because she hadn't recognized Darui's chakra at first.

Now she'd never make that mistake again hopefully "Err I'm just gonna go home" Naruto piped in and Sakura remembered he was still there, he didn't want to interrupt her reunion with her friend and was about to turn and leave.

When she grabbed his wrist "See you later Naruto" then she hugged him and his whole face turned red because besides his mom no other girl had ever hugged him like this, in the next moment the hug was over and he was deliriously happy as he trudged home.

Darui raised a brow before whistling "Better be careful Kid or that boy will fall in love with you" the dark skinned male teased and it was Sakura's turn to turn red as she puffed up her cheeks at him and stuck her tongue out.

Before sighing "He needed it, besides his parents and a few others, everyone else I've seen hates him and I don't know why, besides being mischievous and playing pranks, he's a normal growing almost teenage boy, they even hit him or throw things at him" Sakura scowled.

"Quite the handy work by the way Kid" Darui pointed to his forehead where she'd cracked her own forehead against his, Sakura looked up and noticed that she'd managed to heal the bruise that had formed completely and a smile of triumph spread across her face.

Pumping her arm in excitement "Thanks only took me like three weeks to get better, so not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here Darui-ni" the rosette frowned and looked around warily, of course she knew about their history.

All heart like usual "Your godmother, Lady Hokage called in on that second favor Boss owed her, so now he's in the process of drawing up a treaty between our villages, Atsui and Cee are here as well, though Cee's a lot different than you remember" the dark skinned male explained.

Watching her expression light up with unadulterated happiness before a flicker of concern sparked in those expressive eyes of hers at the last statement "He can't be any worse than I remember right" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I don't think he'd call you it but others are fair game, he started coining the term Leaf Dog because we lost a team to Leaf Shinobi a couple years ago" Darui grimaced, he wouldn't lie to the girl but seeing that hurt look on her face really got him.

But like she was really good at Sakura shoved her personal feelings to the side "I..I'd like to see him" the pinkette bit her lip not trusting herself to remember Cee's chakra and hoped she didn't punch him anyway when she did see him.

Shrugging and having already thought of that himself, Darui reached out and directed Sakura forward, knowing where to go as they weaved through the crowds and streets of the Leaf Village until they came upon training grounds.

There he was in all his blonde glory, Atsui as well and he was, her heart dropped into her stomach "Cee you better knock that off right now" Sakura stormed forward seeing what the man was doing, harassing Indra and Ashura, who she'd met several times over the last three weeks.

Cee froze at the order and the use of his name, before turning to face the one who dared call out to him like they knew him, glaring down his nose at the girl as she approached, Atsui gaped and he was extremely confused.

Hands on her hips at this point Sakura was not very impressed with the blonde in front of her "Who are you to order me around like that Leaf Dog" Cee asked in a haughty tone of voice, Darui put his hand over his eyes.

As Sakura stared at him in horror with a tiny bit of hurt etched into those peridot orbs "You…." she trailed off clenching her hands into fists before the anger took over "Guess I'll have to remind you of who I am" the rosette snapped.

Before anyone could react she was right there, swinging her foot out and up, her kick made contact and Cee went down "Do you remember now" Sakura barred her teeth furiously as he looked up at her with recognition now.

Nodding so no more damage befell his manly bits "And I'm sorry for him, Cee likes to antagonize people for fun, Indra-san, Ashura-san" then she turned and bowed to the two teenagers he'd been harassing before she had stormed over.

"I get it I'm a jerk but did you have to kick me" the onyx eyed blonde managed to talk after finding his voice several minutes later once the agony radiating through him had abated somewhat after healing himself.

Darui and Atsui lost it, bursting into raucous laughter while leaning on each other "Forgot that to did you, Cee you practically signed your death wish when you promised her four years ago that if you didn't recognize her when we met again she could kick you there" Atsui laughed.

Harder when Cee flushed in mortification as he suddenly remembered that stupid promise he'd made so that Sakura would stop crying "How do you even remember that" Cee grumbled unhappily, he didn't even remember so how did she.

A slender pink brow rose before she tapped her head "I have a really good memory, I never forgot anything" Sakura admitted rubbing her eyes when they started irritating her, Cee frowned in concern and stood before reaching out with glowing green hands.

He placed them over her eyes and the irritation went away, upon pulling away she gave him a truly breathtaking smile "I also apologize for my cruelty a bit ago, you've really changed" the onyx eyed blonde offered with a little chuckle.

Pulling her into a brief side hug "Nah we can handle a bit of harassment, it was good to see you Sakura-chan" Ashura waved zipping off to wherever he lived, his constant companion and Sakura watching him go.

"See you later Sakura-san" Indra nodded lightly, Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion, but before she could ask the brunet was gone to the Uchiha Compound, now she was alone with the Cloud Shinobi.

One of whom took their turn at giving her a hug, a bone crushing one "What do you remember about me" Atsui questioned curiously wanting to test if her memory was as good as she said it was and what the first thing was that came to mind.

"That you suck at cooking" the rosette said in an off-handed tone that had Darui doubled over laughing again while Cee just looked amused and Atsui was sulking because of all things it had to be his lack of talent for cooking that she remembered first above all.

It really sucked being made fun of but at least she was laughing now unlike when she'd first arrived on the training grounds "Well guess you weren't kidding about having a good memory" the blue eyed blonde finally huffed before smiling and letting out a couple chuckles himself.

And Cee couldn't help but give Sakura another hug again, this one a little longer and full of a little more feelings on his part that had her blushing, Darui raised a brow at that but didn't comment as his partner pulled away.

"So how have you been Kid ever since you left the Cloud Village" Darui questioned instead since it had been four long years since that day, he could remember it like it was yesterday that heart breaking expression she had before leaving.

"Good, Mom taught me a lot, we mostly stayed in an abandoned house and once she deemed my training complete for the most part we wandered about and ended up in Tanzaku town where Jiraiya-sama and Naruto found us" Sakura explained.

Darui was a bit confused about that until a light bulb went off overhead "Your calling Lady Hokage your Mom now, when did that happen" Cee asked curiously wondering what else had changed for the girl in those four years they hadn't seen her or heard anything about her.

"Just a few weeks ago actually on our way here to the Leaf Village she asked me if I wanted to be formally adopted by her and I said yes" the rosette smiled brightly remembering the moment fondly as it was one of her favorite memories.

Cee and Darui realized just then that Sakura was having a hard time adjusting to being in a village that she'd never been in before and figured out instantly why Tsunade had called in on that second favor their Raikage owed her.

Now they could be friends without repercussions and they could cheer Sakura up "Have you made many friends Sakura" Atsui piped in worried that she hadn't made a single friend since coming to the Leaf Village.

Thankfully to his relief she nodded "Mhm Naruto, he's one of my teammates and those two you were harassing earlier I think, well they like to hang about, but their really nice all the times we meet up" Sakura mused.

Unsure if she could really call Indra and Ashura friends just yet so besides Naruto not very many friends actually, Sasuke was just a prat and he was more a rival than anything "What about your other teammate" the onyx eyed blonde prodded.

"Err Sasuke's mainly a jerk, the very first minute of being teammates with each other, he calls me annoying and weak, oh I was so mad and Kakashi-sensei had us spar then he was to ashamed to even tell his parents that I was a girl just cause I kicked his ass" the pinkette ranted.

The three Cloud Shinobi blinked in horror at the sudden flaring of her temper "Wait you did what Kid" the dark skinned male laughed suddenly as his mind caught on to all that she was ranting about and Sakura paused in her restless pacing.

"I kicked his ass in a spar" Sakura repeated cluelessly unsure of what was so funny as Darui doubled over laughing harder now while Cee cleared his throat to keep from doing as his partner had and breaking down in obnoxious laughter.

Her eye twitched before even Sakura fell prey to the infectious laughter, giggling like no tomorrow "Honestly" the blue eyed blonde shook his head fighting down his own laughter while his fellow Jonin laughed like a loon.

Right there in plain sight of everyone to see "Don't see what's so funny Darui-ni but I think I needed that laugh" the fuscia haired girl wiped away her tears of mirth when the laughter finally started dying down.

Lips quirking up and fighting down even more laughter he propped his elbow on her shoulder "Think about what you said Kid, last time we saw you, you were to afraid to do it for fear of being whacked round the head remember" Darui chuckled.

While the girl still had a mostly clueless expression until understanding lit up in those peridot colored eyes of hers "You mean I cussed, yeah that's Mom's fault" Sakura admitted shamelessly with a grin splitting across her face.

The other two shook their heads "Anyway I'm glad that your doing well and actually have a friend that's your age now" Cee patted her on the shoulder, grateful that she hadn't landed any other hits to his important bits.

"Me to Sakura and yeah he's probably going to be the one there for you when no one else will be" Atsui added as an afterthought getting the feeling that Sakura was fond of that Naruto kid she'd mentioned despite only knowing him for three and a half weeks.

Eventually they did have to split up and left on her own Sakura wandered the village trying to memorize the paths and streets so she didn't end up getting accidentally lost anymore and just when she was on the track to head home for dinner.

In a plume of smoke someone was before her and she rammed into them harshly only to end up on her bottom "Ouch that hurt, what did you do that for Kakashi-sensei" the rosette huffed up at her sensei who chuckled.

Before holding out his hand for her to take and pull herself onto her feet "It was an accident I assure you Sakura-chan, anyway there's somewhere I want to take you" Kakashi apologized in a roundabout way then his mask bunched up at the corners indicating he was smiling.

Curious Sakura relented to his request of taking her somewhere and soon they were stood before a restaurant that she hadn't tried out yet the moment they stepped under the flap into the restaurant there was a cacophony of noise.

As people shouted at her "Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village Sakura Senju" her heart did a little jolt in fright so Sakura did the only thing she could think of, duck behind Kakashi until there wasn't so much noise, only then did she reappear.

Looking extremely nervous as she eyed the other genin of the Leaf Village "So your Hokage-sama's adopted daughter, hmm is your hair dyed or natural" an unfamiliar Jonin wandered towards her taking the initiative.

"Um it's natural trust me I would know" Sakura shied away from the literal stranger to her when he got to close, wary because Tsunade had always told her to be careful around shinobi and that was so ingrained her that her first thought was to get as far away as she possibly could.

The man held up his hands "The names Asuma Sarutobi, I'm the former Hokage's son and these three are my students Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi" Asuma introduced himself and his Team Ten.

And the three teenagers stared at her before the lone girl rolled her eyes and elbowed her teammates in the sides roughly "Enough your not making her feel welcome by staring like that lazy ass, food boy if you have any problems you can come to me" Ino snorted.

Relaxing a little as she started warming up to being in a room with so many people Sakura nodded "I'll do my best to remember that Ino" the pinkette smiled lightly fidgeting just a little only to be surprised when Ino hugged her.

Guess ninja of the Leaf Village were all softies and very affectionate with one another "And if you have any questions about the village you can come to me, my Father and I will help you" Shikamaru gave a lazy shrug.

Making his nickname a little more valid as he yawned and looked utterly bored but within those brown orbs was veiled interest, if they hadn't been so close, she wouldn't have even seen it but she did so she knew better than to judge like most would.

Nodding again "Right I'll probably have to get a map of the Leaf Village to find my way around properly" Sakura joked and some of the shinobi cracked a smile but didn't laugh because they knew how confusing their village could be.

"If you ever want to eat good food just come to me, I'll show you all the best restaurants in the Hidden Leaf Village" Choji grinned munching on chips even though they were in a restaurant and Sakura felt herself warming up to the members of Team Ten easily.

Until they wandered away and another Jonin stepped forward to introduce himself and his genin "Might Guy, the power of youth prevails in the honorable daughter of Lady Hokage" and Sakura's eyes widened, not at the green monstrosity the man was wearing but at his statement.

"Just call me Sakura, really it's fine hehehe and it's nice to meet you Guy-sensei" the rosette laughed awkwardly, getting the feeling that she would be getting a lot of that honorable daughter crap whether she liked it or not.

Guy nodded then gestured to his students "I'm Tenten, if you like weapons I'm your girl, just come here it sells the best weapons in the entire village" the brown haired girl named Tenten as she introduced herself boasted and handed over a slip of paper with directions on it.

"Oh youthful cherry blossom I am Rock Lee, and if you'd like I can teach you the joys of taijutsu" next was Gai's mini me, dressed in the same green spandex with the same hairstyle and everything, it was kind of a little creepy if she was being honest.

But she smiled real wide "Taijutsu huh, sounds great I need a good sparring partner, lets just hope you give me a better challenge" Sakura shook Lee's hand while shooting exasperated looks at her teammates, one who flashed her a grin and the other rolled his eyes.

Last on Team Three was yet another brunet "Neji Hyuga" the pale eyed boy introduced with a nod until he was elbowed "Welcome to Leaf" he added as an afterthought before wandering away not giving her a chance to respond.

Following them was the only adult kunoichi "As the others have said, we're pleased to welcome you to our village Sakura-san, I'm Kurenai Yuhi if you have any questions Tsunade-sama can't answer for you please come to me and these are my students" the ravenette said.

Smiling gently at the young girl who looked so unsure of herself "I'm Hi..Hinata Hyuga, Neji's my cousin" a pale eyed girl greeted with a small stutter, a lot friendlier than Neji had been though she wasn't going to question it just yet.

"Nice to meet you to Hinata" the pinkette smiled, as Shino and Kiba quickly introduced themselves next and finally they all sat down to eat, chatting about this and that and her various adventures while going around with Tsunade all this time before she finally went home.


End file.
